Uninstalled In the real world
by HeadphonesCityActress
Summary: When Our Beloved Hacker 707 is taken from the game and throw into the real world. He will come to term he is nothing more than a game character. With the Help of a fangirl can he change the game or will Seven zero seven be stuck in the real world forever.
1. Chapter 1

**It was inspired by a** You tube **video called mystic messenger congratulations by** sapphrya .It's **a parody on Hamilton congratulation and Truth comic dub by I WILL** Shiobi . **Check it out. What if one of the characters enters the real** world ? **how will they** reacted ? **What will** happen ?

 **This is also a re-edited version there are so** thing **that change and stayed the same so please enjoy**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **Chapter 1 Into the real world**

 _"We'll manage we will be fine, We're going to be okay, I have to protect them, I'll be okay on my own, " The red hair woman said laying on her side looking at the two sleeping children "It would be soo much easier without them, " the voice in her head echoed._

 _"I can't they are my children. My beloved children" She sat up, her arms covering her ear with long red locks that hid her face "That's crazy! That's Crazy! But if they weren't here hahaha "She hovered over her eldest child with her hands around his neck. His golden eyes fluttered as he begged for air._

 _"Saeyoung! Saeyoung" the weaker child cried prying in their mother arms, trying to get release her tight grip._

 _"I shouldn't have given birth to you!" She hissed, the mother voice became soft as tears ran down her face "I-I should have never given birth to you".Her hand let go of the child's neck "What have I done?! Please forgive me Saeyoung Saeyoung?" Mother Choi held the coughing child close to her, he called out to her._

 _ **What is this? A dream or a memory?**_

Seven couldn't think straight, there were blood and sparks everywhere. This was the time loop were MC and Seven died due to him speeding in his favorite sports car. Lately, MC had been going for the most horrible, worst timelines.

He couldn't think, he just wanted all this to stop.

Seven vision began to fade into back he struggles to grip anything to try to remain in this current dimension for her, his beloved MC. Despite all, she has done, to him and the RFA Seven Zero Seven couldn't help but love her.

His golden eyes widen at the strange numbers codes in the air. The hacker didn't know where he was, but Seven knew he wasn't supposed to be here.

"What ? Where am I, MC?" The young woman stood in front of him with a wicked grin on her face. As images of his friends appeared before him, suffering in pain in happiness all because of the woman he loved.

"Why? Would you do this ?" He watches as the pictures played out like a movie of different timelines, path, routes. Each of the strange pictures having the same words floating over them Reset. Each of them fell for her, each of them loved her. Just as he had.

"Yoosung, Jahee,Zen, Jumin,V, Rika even my brother. We loved you. Doesn't that mean anything to you? I love you"

"How much longer? How many time will it take for you to be satisfied?!"The girl said nothing as she just smiled at him, her once angelic like appearance change to many different people each with a phone in their hands. MC was nothing more than a puppet or a doll, as Seven realized this the more he cried.

" Please talk to me, MC?! Stop resetting, please! MC! I love you" The world around him started to fade his hand reached out to the shadow of a person. Seven felt a weight on his chest his surroundings began to change. The Hacker didn't know where was. Everything seemed dull and strangely off, in one word different. He was in some kind of living room with a few books on the coffee, no books everywhere. If the hacker didn't know better he probably thought he was in a library but he wasn't alone.

A young dark-skinned woman just stared at him, curled up with a blanket against her chest on a couch and a laptop hanging off the side of the couch. She didn't move as she reached for the phone next to her phone. Neither of them spoke, Seven Zero Seven golden eyes looked at the phone screen, even at this distance he recognized it was the RFA Chatroom.

 ** _Was this the real MC?_** The thought echoed in his head.

Angry, confused but mostly scared the hacker grabbed her arm tightly and lifted the woman off from where she was sitting demanding an answer.

"Was this truly just a game to you? How much longer do you intend to play with our lives?MC?MC answer me! Talk to me" The small woman struggles in his grasp as she cried out almost whimpering.

"God, had any one of us even matter to you?"His hand grip on her wrist twisting it, she cried screaming at him. Seven froze she wasn't even speaking Korean. Seven released his grip on her wrist as she slumps to the floor.

He felt a strange feeling in his throat as he grabbed the phone and clicked on the Chatroom, he didn't program this was some kind of game. With his fingers, seven explored game history, codes, files, and hourglasses.

"What is this?! Speak to me?! Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**It was inspired by a** You tube **video called mystic messenger congratulations by** sapphrya .It's **a parody on Hamilton congratulation and Truth comic dub by I WILL** Shiobi . **Check it out. What if one of the characters enters the real** world ? **how will they** reacted ? **What will** happen ?

 **This is also a re-edited version there are so** thing **that change and stayed the same so please enjoy**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **Chapter 2 Nora Vargas**

It was less than a week after new years, with the air still cold. People scurried in huge jackets on frozen sidewalks up and down the busy streets of the city. For Amber and Nora with their faces, glued to the phone screen talking about animated characters.

"You guys are still playing that game? I say that an obsession it been like more than half a year" Christoper asked his wife Amber and her best friend Nora who was scrolling on their phones over fan art of the hit Otome game mystic messenger under a series of blankets.

"Shut up Chris! We don't talk shit when you play monster world ." Amber said passing her phone to Nora who smiled at the picture of Jumin. The two young lady was head over heed for the apps. The magical apps that let them talk to pretty boys, and deprived of sleep for days.

"I'm on Yoosung route, he so adorable. Ah, my baby boy"Amber smiled and hugged the handmade plushie of the blonde character.

Nora snorted "I'm on Zen again, he such a gentleman".

"Uh Hi. Amber, I'm your husband. What so great about him anyway? He a fucking fictional character and I'm the real deal over here" the man point to himself as his beloved wife rolled her blue eyes.

"Sweetie, learn your place"Amber took a sip of coffee to fight the bitter cold "So how did the date with Jake go?"

"Okay but no sparks. I mean Jake he's a great guy I just don't connect to him. It like a wall there" She joked "I guess my heart belongs to someone else, to my beloved seven zero seven one day we will meet haha.."

"I see and totally understand. My heart belongs to my dear Sebby" Amber held a hand over her heart with the other she pointed to a poster of a demon butler.

"What the fuck Amber ?! We are married! Do I truly don't matter?"

Amber patted her husband cheek"Oh sweets of course you do. You are great for my physical needs, but my mental need not so much"

Nora burst out laughing "Don't you think that a little harsh "

"Nope, I think I'm being nice to put up with him " Amber retorted.

"Sure it not the other way around, "Nora said.

It's was getting late, another hour passed Nora left to her cozy one-bedroom, one bathroom apartment. Nora threw off her shirt on the bed and change into some nice comfy clothes.

With a cup of hot chocolate, a bowl of popcorn and her laptop this girl was ready for a night of fan fiction. Her fingers flew at the keyboard while Nora smile grew larger and larger with every click and scroll on the page. Twenty-one Nora was still a fangirl with a goofy-grinned she smiled at the chime of the phone. The young workaholic was so infuriated with the strange game made by cheritz.

It gives Nora such pleasure to read the messages she smiled as Nora clicked on the option in the chatroom. It was a perfect night, or so she thought as a strange buzzing came from her phone. A white light engulfs the room, a screech that sounds like an old dial-up internet echoed in her ears. The popcorn and warm drink flew on the floor as she grabbed her blanket in shock, Nora laptop dangled from the cord off of the couch.

"Eh?!" Was all she could manage gripping tightly to her blanket. Nora wasn't alone, in fact, there was a strange man with bright red hair. Nora slowly reached for her phone with a mad look in his eyes, the stranger yanked her. Lifting her up screaming at her in a strange language that seems oddly familiar.

"Hey let me go!" She struggled as he twisted her wrist "Owww". Without any warning the weirdo dropped Nora, her bottom hit the floor. Her phone in his hands, he seemed shocked screaming at her again. In all his anger he kicked her favorite potted plant, pieces of the broken vase and dirt scatter on the floor.

"What this?" Nora was more than surprised when he spoke English. He shoved the phone in her face with the chatroom from mystic messenger app. Nora assumed he was frustrated with her. The stranger growled grabbing her arm again, tighter.

Nora cried and struggle "Stop it! you're hurting me"He asked one more time in English "It's a game! Just a dumb game !please stop. You're hurting me!" she pled with the crazy foreign person in her apartment.

He groans shoving the phone in her face once more, his fingers scroll the screen with pictures of mystic messengers characters.

"Rika, Jumin, Jaehee, Yoosung, Ray, V" Nora called each character out with pictures being showed "Saeyoung?"She called out, only to received a murderess look his eyes, while he tightens his grip.

"Ow, please stop. You're hurting me please " The weirdo let's go of Nora's arm, she quickly retracted it. Dropping her phone Nora quickly grabs the phone and swipes to call nine one one the digits ready to place the call in.

"I'm not real, no wonder I didn't matter. None of us matter, It wasn't real to you just a past time. A hobby "With his face bought to his knees, and mutter something to himself in words, a language she didn't understand.

"I-I don't understand "The strange red hair and golden eyes and Asian face Nora couldn't help but felt as if she saw him before.

You truly don't remember me, then again I guess you weren't really there. I loved you, or maybe I'm just program that way"His voice cracked as his accent became more notable.

"Who are you?" Nora asked more confused by this creep holding the phone tightly in her hands.

"I said let's get married at the space station and you said yes"He pulled his hood up and covered his head.

"Wait? Space station? No No No! Are you Saeyoung? No No this can't, he's a game character !" Nora was very confused, she felt sick to her stomach, Nora took a few steps back and a few deep breaths. With the strange black jacket with yellow trimming and a silver cross dangled on his neck, it was coming back to her. If she didn't know any better he sorts looked like Saeyoung, Luciel Choi better knew as seven zero seven if he was a real guy must have been a cosplayer or something she thought. Or a burglar with a weird hobby she thought.

"I'm not real, am I," He asked, looking at her.

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**It was inspired by a** You tube **video called mystic messenger congratulations by** sapphrya .It's **a parody on Hamilton congratulation and Truth comic dub by I WILL** Shiobi . **Check it out. What if one of the characters enters the real** world ? **how will they** reacted ? **What will** happen ?

 **This is also a re-edited version there are so** thing **that change and stayed the same so please enjoy**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **Chapter 3 Error Error 707**

 ** _Mystic Messenger Wikia_**

Nora felt shoulder Seven Zero Seven leaning over her shoulder while scrolling down the page.

"So I'm just a game character?"

"Yeah, and a total fan favorite "She laughed nervously "I mean you did win the Character Popularity Poll first place" she pointed to a chart on the screen.

"Why? I mean I'm kinda a jerk to you MC and just plain weird " He looked bewildered.

"Well yeah but you have a good heart. You do everything you can to protect her "Nora went and on "I love the good ending they are so romantic "

"All you care about is playing the game. You have no idea the hell we go through. You don't understand, you're not really in the game. You're protected from all the shit we go through"His fist slammed on the coffee table, Nora's shoulder tightened up.

"Zen gets kidnapped, Yoosung loses an eye, Jumin becomes a crazy sex sadist addicted and poor Jaehee is a slave to her job."He clenched his teeth "V dies, and my brother, oh my poor brother."

"Expect for Rika. I mean She sorta deserved it, she did blind V and brainwash Saeren" With range Seven twisted her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Don't you ever talk about Rika like that! Got it! You don't know her!"

"I-I'm sorry "

"I am too. All this time I thought you loved me, love us. I didn't understand why everything kept restarting, changing. It makes sense you were so strange, perfect robotic even." he laughs Nora held the phone in her hands ready to call the cops, He cannot be Seven zero seven stuff like that just don't happen.

"Hey MC ?" He called her, confused she just looked at him confused.

"Your name is not even MC is it?" He asked.

"No, it's Nora. MC is just my name in-game," She said turning away looking at the screen. The more Seven saw the more he looked sick, fan fiction, comics, roleplays and music videos. He didn't speak, all he did was pull up his hoodie and headphones.

A month pass by. Nora collected the plate by the game character, she sighed. A full plate She shook her head. Now, normally Nora would have called the cop and been done with this. This wasn't any normal situation.

 _How would one react to this? What do you in a situation like this? How does a game character appear in the real world?_ these sort of thoughts ran through her mind.

"Uh Hey, I'm going out. I gotta work. Do you want anything?"Nora called out from the door. The strange character didn't move, he just sat in the same spot as yesterday. After work, Nora headed down to a little Korean town.

"Hi, do you sell any honey buddha chips ?" She asked the cashier.

"No, but I do carry the rare Honey butter chips. I make you a good deal I'll sell you two cases" Nora almost had a heart attack spending more than a two hundred dollars on the delicious item. With a bag of food she normally won't buy, she headed home.

Seven didn't move What was the point?

He was just a video game character, made for the pleasures of people. He felt sick, he wanted to throw up. Everything was made up even his friends, his brother his family and the woman he loved. She never existed. He was truly and utterly alone. The person behind the mask wasn't even one person but many different people. Playing the game all at once.

Technically he shouldn't be alive, he thought to himself. Yet here he was, in the apartment of some woman who seems kind enough to petty him. It truly didn't matter, since he wasn't even real. His whole life had been one whole program, a story played out over and over. Even if he went back somehow it wouldn't change anything, the reset would just continue.

The woman came back, he didn't care. Something caught the corner of his eyes a familiar sight. A yellow bag of potato goodness with a red can that read doctor pepper, he felt his stomach churned at the sight. Without realizing he reached for the bag, then for the can.

Nora smiled at least he took something, She prepares the Asian dish to the best of her ability. When Nora was done with the cooking, She sat the plate next to Seven hoping he would at least eat something.

"Do you want to live out some sick fantasies or what?"

"What ?! huh?!"

"This is a dream come true for you isn't?do what you want, it doesn't matter to me "His golden eyes had a dull look to them. He laid on his back, helpless and hopeless.

"Seven? What are you saying ? Eh?!" She moved next to him confused about where this conversation was going.

"I'm not really just a piece of fiction. None of us are, we just here for you to enjoy yourself. Your entertainment, this what I'm was programmed for isn't. Do anything you want. Nothing really matters anymore. I should be at least happy once" Nora just started at the hacker who seems to lose all hope. He just sat up looking rather depressed reaching for Nora's face.

Almost as like something possessed her, Nora's hand flew across Seven face's.

It all happens so fast, her hand hit his cheek. The hacker glasses fell off, Luciel just stared at the woman who stood over him, she immediately apologizes over and over.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to slap you but I don't want to take advantage of you?! What is wrong with you?! Pendejo!" Seven right fingers touch his cheek, he felt the stings.

"Dios mío for a month you have been crying in the corner. I understand this is a huge shock for you" she ran and got him an ice pack. Tossing the small cold package, it landed on his lap.

" You're not just some computer program or apps whatsoever. You're own person now who can do whatever they want! If you don't like this, change it! Take control of your life! "He started at her.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this who I am"He growled "I'm a pathetic person"

"I say yes, you are!" This made Seven angry.

"You're not even trying! You love them, don't you? Do you want to go back and saved them? Don't you even want to say the RFA ?"She cried out to him. That was a crazy idea she was proposing, to rewrite their game, his fate his program.

"Yeah you have all the skills in the dam world and yet you do nothing with it " Nora brown eyes stare at him, focus and unmoving.

"Hahahahaha" the loud cackle filled the room, Nora took a step back from the hacker. He laughed hysterical for a few minutes until he was crying.

"You're not MC!" Yet the idea seems so beautiful and so wonderful. Saeran could truly be saved, Yoosung no longer a game addicted, and maybe Jaehee could open that coffee shop. Maybe everyone could have a happy ending, not just him or one at a time.

 **to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**It was inspired by a** You tube **video called mystic messenger congratulations by** sapphrya .It's **a parody on Hamilton congratulation and Truth comic dub by I WILL** Shiobi . **Check it out. What if one of the characters enters the real** world ? **how will they** reacted ? **What will** happen ?

 **This is also a re-edited version there are so** thing **that change and stayed the same so please enjoy**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **Chapter 4 Books and Cars**

"Cash" was his demand. He insisted that she paid for everything in cash. With a list written in Korean, they headed down to the computer store for parts. Nora took out more than a thousand dollars in paper money.

 ** _Welp there goes my trip to Japan_ **With an exhausted look on her face Nora watched the hacker inspected each item. Seven would mark things off and on his list. Writing more on the paper until he was out of space, dragging the woman up and down the store. After that, she took him to a thrift store for clothes. Nora was quite happy that this was fairly easy, with bags and things in the trunks of her car they shopped.

She quietly looked at the clothes, and occasionally laughed at the two high schoolers who followed them around the second handed clothes store. Eventually, the two students asked for a photo of the hacker. Who seem baffled at the request, either way, he agreed to the photo.

"We better get you into some new clothes quickly, seems you're famous" She tried to lighten the mood.

"Famous?"

"Yup, probably those two thought you were a cosplayer. Or a die-hard fan" He didn't say anything. Nora slapped herself, how could she be so insensitive. She mutters the words sorry. The car ride was quiet neither one of them spoke going home. Nora noticed Seven looked to his window side, at the car show.

"Wanna stop?" She asked as she turned that vehicle around.

This was the first time she had seen him happy or at least glad about something. Almost like a child at the toy department, he dragged Nora to each and every car. Going on in Korean and English and everything else just explaining to her about each different car.

"Ha, you really like cars huh?"The game doesn't do this justice She thought as he explained about the car and how it worked.

"Not like but love, I love Cars. They are just so amazing. How all these part just come together and Kaboom ! then this happens!"He pointed to the vintage automobile "I would love to add these two to my collection. I do need, some more babies" She watched Seven as almost hugged the cars and patted each one. Nora was glad to see him perked up, instead of just moping in the corner.

"You don't like cars, do you? " He asked.

"I'm not obsessed with them, Cars are nice. I'm myself am more of a book person"

"Haha, I noticed you have them everywhere. Even places where books shouldn't be"He smiled as he counted the placed, he had seen the endless piles of books in her home.

"I'm not that bad not you're just exaggerating! Like cars are your babies, books are mine!"

"Horder, Librarian" He called her out while pointing his fingers at her "You bought a new one today too".Nora's face turned red she clutches to her purse. Both of them know very well what was in her bag. He grabbed her purse and held it up as Nora jumps up and down begging him to give it to her. She didn't notice the height differences until now, he was practicing a giant to her.

He had a smug look on his face as he unzips the bag and pulled out a book. With an ape on the cover he laughed, no holler at the book.

"Plantes of the apes, Really"Seven spoke something in Korean with his arms crossed. Nora noticed he had an almost a surprise look on his face "I didn't realize you like science fiction, I thought it would be a romantic novel. Seen all I see you watch is Korean dramas and Lovey-dovey Japanese cartoons".

It was nice for a moment Seven zero seven forget the situation at hand. He teases the short woman, this was nice. He felt a bit better than he had since he first arrived in this strange world. Of course, the plan was to get back to his and change the story.

"Hey don't diss anime !" Nora said as she keeps jumping to try the book. Seven made sure would be out of reach, He laughed at her efforts. Of course, Seven knew if he could hack the game somehow, he could hack himself back in.

"You're probably one of those people, who obsessed with fictional characters and worlds" Her face grew more and more red as she had a nervous expression on her face.

"Otaku, Geek, Nerd !"

"Well, at least I'm not an.. redheaded Alien. Who obsessed with cars and doctor pepper"She cried out.

"Not an Alien a god. God Seven Zero Seven defender of justice " Seven had a smirk knowing her comeback was weak. She was trying to think of something but said nothing he teases her even some more.

Once they arrived back at her home. Seven got to work on the computers, the programming and made an alteration to the already expensive machine. While he was away slaving, Nora was on the phone talking to her best friends Amber.

"Nah I'm good. So hows ..huh?"Her voice change "Seven routes not working? I haven't played in a while. I just busy working. Unlike you? really ?! He doesn't appear in any of the other routes either ?!"

Unaware of the hacker listening to the conversation.

Of course, this made sense The hacker thought to himself. Since was no longer connect game or app. His programming, soul whatever it was had been removed from that world. No one could take his place.

" No more distraction " Seven mumbled and went back to work.

 **to be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**It was inspired by a** You tube **video called mystic messenger congratulations by** sapphrya .It's **a parody on Hamilton congratulation and Truth comic dub by I WILL** Shiobi . **Check it out. What if one of the characters enters the real** world ? **how will they** reacted ? **What will** happen ?

 **This is also a re-edited version there are so** thing **that change and stayed the same so please enjoy**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **Chapter Five Alone Together**

"Hey, Seven I'm leaving. Do you want anything ?" Nora called out, he raises a nod in her direction.

"Oreo's and Peanut butter"

"Kay Kay. I'll be back tonight," Nora said as she locked the door behind her. Seven stop typing and grab the can of Doctor Pepper that was next to him.

It had been over two and a half months since Seven Zero Seven started living with Nora Vargas. Her daily routine consists of working at a nursing home, her parent's house and back here to her apartment. Occasionally she would go to the store and hang out with some friends not that matter to him. Nora was interesting, to say the least. The shower incident day, he probably won't forget that day.

Seven faces turned shades of red, just thinking about it.

On that day music was coming from the bathroom, curious Seven went to investigate. He knocked on the door a few times waiting for a response. The hacker pushed open the door walking into the room, knocking over the speaker. Steam filled up the room as the sound of water hitting the tiles died down.

"Huh?! What happen?!"

"N-Nora" She froze at the sound of the hacker's voice. With nothing but the shower curtain to cover herself, she screamed throwing a bottle of conditioner at his face.

"Ahhhh! Get Out! Don't look! Get out !" A loofa was aimed in the hacker direction, causing him to fall backward on the floor taking the curtains down with him. This was just the start of many incidents with two different people living alone together.

After the Shower incident, the two avoid making eyes contact for a few days.

The hacker was bought back to the present. His eye glanced at the tools on the floor in the hallway. Nora had been trying to fix the washer, with no luck she left for work. Seven decides to finish the job, it was the least he could.

With one glance Seven knew what was wrong with the machine and less the fifteen minutes. The hacker had fixed and improved the machine. He was quite pleased with his work. By the time Nora arrived, Seven had been on his computers for a while. Nora had set the bag of his requested goods next to him. Seven opened the pack of cookies and dipped them in the peanut butter.

"Hey Seven Thank for fixing the washer, " Nora said.

"No problem"

"Any luck on cracking the code?" She asked. He explained to her in great detail on his research about different dimensions, breaking /stealing top government information and advanced methods of hacking. He laughed at Nora blank expression.

"I'm going to have to dumb it, down for you huh?" She nodded "I'm researching and studying"

"Oh"

Nora wasn't MC. Even if MC wasn't real he missed her, she was like a goddess. A perfect holy being that was merciful and sweet and yet could be just as wicked. He loved MC in all the routes, even the bad ones. Just being around her made him go crazy, she was a drug he missed and wanted so was beautiful, she was light skin, long brown her and a sweet smile that made his heart bump. MC hands were soft as silk and a soft voice that made even a nightingale jealous. Not to mention the clothes she wore were cute dresses and skirts with cute stocking. She didn't need ay makeup to prove her beauty.

Seven didn't hate Nora, he thought she was a good person. Nora wasn't MC. Nora was cute with her long black hair which she normally wore in a bun and copper skin. With her bright almonds shape brown eyes covered by purple round glasses. She often wore scrubs, pants, carpi's and shirts with some kind of characters or sayings expected Sundays where she would wear a dress or a skirt.

No Nora wasn't MC, she wasn't even close. Seven longed for his MC touch.

"Uh, Seven?" Nora called him.

"Yeah" He typed away.

"Where is the carpet cleaner ?"

"Next to the Clorox"

"Okay Seven where is the Clorox?"

"Under the bathroom sink "

"Seven!"Nora growled his name.

"What! I'm busy?!" Luciel rolled his eyes his red hair peeking over the laptop screen

"What did you do my panty? I can't find a thing " Confused by strange order of thing, she called for the hacker assisted.

"Well that because I organized it, now everything is in a proper place. Instead of your strange chaotic order"

"Proper Place you organized the panty and cabinet but you couldn't clean the floor" She hissed at the hacker who just rolled his eyes again. Nora felt her blood pressure rasing up at the sight of empty soda cans and junk food wrappers on the floor. Not to mention the spilled soda stain her carpet.

"It didn't function and I fixed it"

"Yeah, but the carpet is totally trashed. It was like a college flap party happened in here"

"Ugh Can't you just clean it up! You know Vanderwood wouldn't even ask me "

"Do I look like Vanderwood?"With that, Nora dropped the conversation at hand and started cleaning, in which Seven was grateful. Another thing was Nora and Seven fought constantly. MC always agreed to whatever he said, Nora had almost a but for everything.

"MC never ask me to clean"

Nora challenged him almost at every opportunity. Always talking back it didn't matter if she had a witty response or didn't back down and that scared Seven a little bit.

She was unpredicted, sorta like the sea. And he was drowning.

"Seven! Are you even listening ?" He just nodded his head, hearing the sound of her voice "I swear you're such a space cadet".

"Hey, Nora thanks for letting me stay here. And taking care of everything I appreciated, I really do " No Nora wasn't MC, she wasn't even close. Seven longed for his goddess was fire, he missed her, her warmth. He wanted to go home, his fingers and eyes glued to the computer.

Soon the next day came to pass and Nora wasn't home yet. Seven looked at the clock, and time on his computer. It was strange she hadn't been this late before, he tried not to let her absence affected him. It was late, around three in the morning, Nora snuck home and went straight into the kitchen for a midnight snack. She worked a triple shift and was very tired. She frowned Seven fell asleep on his keyboard. With all her strength she carried more like dragged the hacker on the couch. He called out for something or rather someone in Korean. Nora She stroke his strange red hair and laid a blanket over him. He tossed and turned to yell in his native tongue. She held his hand until he relaxes. This had become almost a nightly routine for Nora.

Being with Seven was like being with an alien. He was strange and weird, one would probably call him quirky. He would talk strange from intelligence to zany and incomparable nonsense. He didn't make sense and other times she was amazed by his knowledge. Being with seven zero seven was like being up in the space with Alien a weird redheaded alien.

When seven was in the game he was Nora favorite. He had an interesting backstory, funny and overall so darn cool. In real life, he was sort just there, let just say her expectation was burned to the ground. He was moody and had a bit of a temper at times. Sometimes she felt as he was mocking her or even looking down at her not really the prince charming the game portrayed.

"MC?!" He called out for her, Nora half asleep holding his hand.

She didn't know how to help him, she was way over her head.

Nora was useless.

 **to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**It was inspired by a** You tube **video called mystic messenger congratulations by** sapphrya .It's **a parody on Hamilton congratulation and Truth comic dub by I WILL** Shiobi . **Check it out. What if one of the characters enters the real** world ? **how will they** reacted ? **What will** happen ?

 **This is also a re-edited version there are so** thing **that change and stayed the same so please enjoy**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **Chapter six Roommates**

"Oh, Can I have an order of the chili fries to go,"Nora asked the waiter. Nora was lucky that seven eat almost anything, he wasn't too picky.

"Oh is that for your mysterious Roommate"Amber slurred a bit as winked to Nora. Amber gave the girl a toast with the bottle in her hand, as she announced to the rest of their friends.

"Eh, Nora you have a roommate? Oh, You should have invited her ?"

"That right ladies Nora found herself, a man "And with that Amber passed out in her meal. Another girl by the name of Josie facepalmed, as she removed the drunken girl face from the food.

"A guy. You're living with a guy ?! Do your parents know?"

"Eh, No my folks don't know. And what they don't know won't hurt. Besides, he's a friend from college who need a place to stay? Don't worry, he too much on his computer working than to be focusing on something else."Nora lied as she drinks her water.

It had been months now since Nora started living with the strange time game character Seven Zero Seven. She hadn't really got used to his strange persona, such as his odd hours of sleep. Sometime he would sleep in the middle of the day and be up all night.

It was around eight o clock when Nora arrived home, the hacker body on the floor with his laptop on his lap. Luciel arms and legs were spread out, as he laid on empty chips bags and soda cans.

"Seven?"Nora tapped his shoulder, she tapped him again. No, he was out cold with all her strength she carried him to the couch.

"Why are you so heavy?" Carrying which was more like dragging the hacker. This was something Nora had begun to expect. It was different from watching a character on screen and living with them. Seven grabbed Nora waist and pulled her close, in a weird Australian accent he said "It's my human right to play with all the cats of the world"

"Elizbeth you're so fluffy, Will you come with me to the wedding, "He said followed by something that didn't sound English or Korean and the word no. When Nora finally escape the hacker clutches. Nora stands a great distance just staring at Seven talked in his sleep.

"Marry me Elizbeth, I love you" His voice changed into another accent this time more german it was gruff manly even "No I don't love you, I'm in love with Jumin" He screamed out Elizbeth name but this time with an English accent.

"Why are you speaking with an English accent?" She said out loud, slamming her hand to her mouth.

"Sorry, I'm getting better at it."He changes again but this time to a slightly American accent.

"Now you're American ?"Confused by this Nora wasn't sure if he was awake and just messing with her.

"What's is he normally?"Seven said with his Koren accent normal voice.

"You're Korean? I think?"The hacker with his eyes closes said something in his native tongue of Korean and he stopped talking. The next day late in the afternoon Seven typed away on his main computer. Nora normally left him to his own devices for which he was grateful for. The hacker was rewriting the programming on the Mystic messenger apps but was having trouble. He switches to type with his toe's and grabbed his mouse. Seven zero seven then began tapping the small objected to a rhythm. It had been a little over four months since he arrived With no luck, he stops and heads to grabbed more snacks from the fridge.

Seven Screamed, Nora Screamed in a unison "AHHHHH!"

"Why are we screaming ?!" the petite girl asked the hacker who had a hand clench to his shirt. Seven had not expected Nora face to be cover in green glomp that made her look like a strange creature. The fact that Nora had been doing a facial, with her hair in two pigtails and a headband that pulled back her bangs, she did look rather frightening.

"I wasn't prepared to see a goblin"Nora rolled her eyes, she sighed. Seven Zero Seven had been more withdrawals with no luck in getting back into the app, he seems more than tense. Most of the time she would leave him alone on his own, not to mention she had avoided people come over to her apartment. Especially her parents, her family which she didn't want to explain the situation too.

"Are you okay?"Nora asked

"Yeah, I'm just stressed not physical but my brain is fried, "Seven said running his finger through his head, tilting his head back.

"Why don't you take a break? We could watch a movie?"Nora suggested with a smile, to the hacker with a reluctant yes "Okay just let me wash my face"

"So what are we going to watch? Some Anime? Oh, I know a lovey-dovey show or something Studio Ghibi's knowing you "He seems unimpressed with Nora viewing choices.

"No No, I watch more than Anime you know."She had snacks on the table, cans of doctor pepper's ready to go. She popped in the movie, as a black and white logo appeared with the title "Them!" It was an old black and white science fiction movie, about giant ants.

The movie was interesting, Seven had to admit that he was enjoying the film. He felt Nora nudging him the bowl of popcorn, he took the bowl and placed it on his lap. Nora didn't expect for Seven to be so engrossed in the movie, he was even smiling. Nora phone rang to the sound of a Spanish song, she held it on her shoulder close to her ear.

"Mh Nora here! Oh, Hey Amber!What up?"Nora bit her upper lips "We can't at my place. Uh, I have a roommate now. Oh, how about Lexis house. Yeah, sound good"Nora hung up the call.

"Roommate?"Seven asked.

"Yeah, I guess that what we are haha?"Nora looked away, this was awkward. In his time of being here, this was the first time they actually sat together and hung out.

"Yeah, I don't realize you were such a big sci-fi fan too."Seven rubbed the back of his neck, laughed nervously "So you like old movie huh?"

"My Dad use to make us have family movie night ...soo yeah" It becomes a weekly thing after Nora got home for her and Seven to watch movies. Old science fiction or black and white horror with cheesy acting and overdramatic tones. They didn't need words, to understand each other, this past few months had been more than awkward.

Tonight movie was the fly, Seven nearly covered Nora in popcorn and chips at the end of the movie. He said something in Korean and then English "I didn't expect that ending, just wow".

"I know it definitely not a Disney happy ending"

"Well, that was morbid," Nora cleaned up after the movie while Seven went back to work on his computers. She set the bowl of honey butter chips and three can of doctor pepper next to him.

"Hey, Thanks! This was Fun..." He called her, She rolled her eyes and gave a thumb up.

 **to be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**It was inspired by a** You tube **video called mystic messenger congratulations by** sapphrya .It's **a parody on Hamilton congratulation and Truth comic dub by I WILL** Shiobi . **Check it out. What if one of the characters enters the real** world ? **how will they** reacted ? **What will** happen ?

 **This is also a re-edited version there are so** thing **that change and stayed the same so please enjoy**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **Chapter seven Useless**

Seven routes had been shut down for more than five months. While the creators were able to work around this, it was very difficult for the game to keep going. Not to mention the list of angry fans who demand to know an answer.

Of course, once a new DLC was announced Seven lost it. Nora once mundane muggle life had turned into a complicated mess of lies and cover up's. Seven zero Seven had become more withdrawn, only focusing on his computer work. He no longer talked to her expected when they fought, they no longer even watch movies anymore, no he went back into his shell like a turtle.

Nora had thought she was making great progress but after the new of a Mystic messenger update, it went back to stage zero. The lies she had to say to people.

"Hey, do you want anything?"Nora asked.

"No, Stop bothering me"He typed away, Seven didn't even look at her.

"Anything I'll get you anything you want. Just ask me? tell me?"

"I said let me alone!"He shouted, "Can't you see I'm working !"

"Seven that all you do is work?! It can't be healthy. Please just talk to me"

"Why? Once I find a way into the game we would never have to see each other. So what the point? Just stop acting as you care! We both know once I go back into the game. You will start playing again. "He continued to type away.

"I never wish for you to be here I'm not some wicked person who pulled you away from your world. Not only that you have made my life very complicated, I been lying to my parents my family, friends for months. I also provided a house, food, and clothes. Even your damn computers, what more do you want? Please, I can't live like this. I can't live with someone who hates me, at least explained to me! Tell me why? Is it because I'm not MC? Is this not what you were expecting! "

"Why do you think you're so special? It was only by chance I appeared here. Just a one in a chance of one billion. You just an average person very useless. Why do you think you could help me? You don't even know how I got here? What could you do? What can you do?!" Nora eyes watered, she didn't say anything and just left.

He remained silent, only the sound of his finger hitting the keyboards echoed through the apartment. Seven Zero Seven had a long day, he and Nora fought constantly now. Seven didn't hate Nora but the fact he wasn't any closer to finding a way back home. It has been almost less than half a year since Seven appeared in her home, her world and yet the hacker was still here. It was now the ending of spring and beginning of summer, he was stuck in this world.

Maybe he shouldn't have been too harsh with Nora. In fact, she had been more than helpful providing everything for him. Never asking for more, or questioning his work. Another reason Seven wanted to leave home as soon possible was, he didn't want to get too comfortable in this world. He had to get back to save Saeran and the rest of the RFA.

After spending half the day working on the computer Seven dozes off. Never the less the nightmares continued the Hacker called out from the name of the RFA and the woman he loved "MC! MC!".He woke up in a cold sweat, clutching his hand only feel something in it. Nora sat asleep next to the hacker holding his hand. Of course, this wasn't the first time Nora did this, she did her best to comfort Seven through his episodes.

"Nora" he poked her cheek. Seven He carefully stood up and carried Nora to her room. The hacker removed Nora glasses and put them on the nightstand that was arm reached form the bed. Seven placed Nora on the bed who that had serval books on top. The corner of the books pressed in Nora back her eyes flashed open.

"Seven, why are you in my room ?"Nora said in a sleepy voice, followed by a yawn.

"You fell asleep on the floor, I mean if you want to sleep on the floor that fine" he looked away "You have a nice room".There was an awkward silence between the two,seven-spoke again.

"Nora, an I'm ...Thank you for being at my side, for you're supported " She didn't say anything as he continued "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry "

"Nora ?"Seven felt a ball in his throat, and his eyes watered "Nora?please answer me. Talk to me" With this, he felt truly alone. Almost frozen in time, he realized Nora was crying, he never wanted her to do that.

"Eh ?! Please don't cry"He put a hand on her shoulder, she flinched. Seven didn't know what to do, he remembers when he was crying MC would hold him and hug him. Seven grabbed Nora and held her, she a lot small then MC. Nothing could prepare him for what happened Next, with all her strength, the girl pushes him and Seven fell off the bed with a loud thump.

"What the Hell? I don't want your pity! Just go, please." with one arm she wipes her eyes, Nora was more than upset with him she was angry.

"That normally works with MC" He looked almost hurt.

"I'm not MC!I'm Nora!"Her right hand hit her chest "Seven just go! I need space! I said leave me alone! Don't you understand !"

"N-Nora, I-I" He reached a hand to her, Nora brown eyes glared at the hacker focus and unmoving. Seven left to the next room and buried himself in his jacket, he never meant to hurt her.

The next days that followed were quite long, the two rarely spoke. Seven was getting anxious, this what he wanted right? he thought to himself. He did push Nora away, but he never wanted to see her cry.

Of course, this didn't stop Nora form taking care of him. She still made the hacker him meals, cleaned and washed his clothes. She just didn't talk to him anymore, her lips were shut tight. Seven couldn't even focus on his work.

Nora left the plate of food on his desk walking to her room.

"Nora" He called out to her, Nora paused for a moment and closed the door behind her. Stress and nervous the hacker pound on the door, there was no response. With some broken appliances, paints and wires the hacker returned.

"Nora, I'm sorry please open up" He kept knocking at her door "Look you're not usless.I'm just a jerk please open up!". Seven pressed his head on the door as he heard something on the other side. The door opened slowly revealing Nora on the other side, her eyes were puffy.

"Hey," She said in a lower voice "What do you want Seven?"The hack without warning tossed Nora something wrapped in newspaper. Her hand fumbled to grab the objected. Nora carefully unwrapped the strange unknown object, unwrapping it. It was a mechanical flower in a metal pot, with a red button.

Her eyes widen at the flower, She was impressed and yet cautious. Nora pressed the button.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the flower sang in a robotic voice, Nora didn't say anything. Seven sighed, at her silent reaction. Nora reaction scared him, she was so cold and yet he understood she was just mimicking his previous attitude.

" Please, Nora say anything? "He utters the words.

"Can we start over ?" the words flew out of her mouth.

"Like a restart? like the game " He asked Nora she shook her head.

"No how about a roommate and maybe friends" she gives a weak smile at the hacker, Seven took a deep breath and extend his hand out.

"Hi my name is Seven Zero Seven, hacker extraordinaire Luciel Choi"

"Nurse Nora Vargas"

 **to be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**It was inspired by a** You tube **video called mystic messenger congratulations by** sapphrya .It's **a parody on Hamilton congratulation and Truth comic dub by I WILL** Shiobi . **Check it out. What if one of the characters enters the real** world ? **how will they** reacted ? **What will** happen ?

 **This is also a re-edited version there are so** thing **that change and stayed the same so please enjoy**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **Chapter 8 Boyfriend Error Error**

"You're back late ?" Nora's head til in the direction of the hacker.

"You missed me" She stuck out her tongue.

"Yes, I'm starving..." Nora didn't say anything, she went to the kitchen to gather the food to prepare a meal. Seven had lived with Nora for at least half a year now, yet there were so many things he didn't know about her. Such as the people in the pictures hung around the apartment. He assumed it was her family, curious he never asked.

Nora phone rang

"No, Dad you can't come here " Nora's voice went up as she had a look of panic on her face "Why? Uh, the place is a mess. I don't have time to clean it up. Please don't"

Seven jaws drop as Nora accent change"Ay nonono por favor no. Papi escuhame. Me colgaste ! Ay ay ay" No it wasn't Italian, maybe Portuguese. She was naturally the way Nora spoke. Seven was impressed by this, she was speaking Spanish.

"Ay tht was close" She hang up the call.

"What was that about ?" He asked

"Look I didn't tell my folks that you were living slash staying here. They are Catholics very religious, people. One rule is no boys or men just opposite gender. Living with me until I'm married or have a Papi will kill I want to live"Her strange accent came back

The next morning Seven was typing away, for a brief moment he stared out the window. Nora, on the other hand, was sleeping in, she curled up in her bed wrapped in blankets. As soon as Nora woke up she head to the washroom. It seemed like the perfect morning, peaceful and zen until the rapid banging on the door.

Knocked Knocked

Seven raised an eyebrow, he opened the door.

"Hello, Can I help you?" An older couple stood outside Nora door with a rather confused look on their faces. Seven though they looked rather familiar and yet he couldn't place older woman whisper in the man ear.

"No, thank you" Seven closed the door, he didn't even move two steps he heard the knocking again.

Knocked Knocked

The couple didn't move, and shared a glanced with each other. The older woman spoke, "Does Nora, Nora Vargas live here? This apartment 2B correct?"

"Yes," He answered, it clicked these people were Nora parents. Nora mother spoke again " And you are?"

"I'm Luciel Choi," Seven extended his hand out "It a pleasure to meet you, Miss and Mister ?"

"Vargas, Juan and Maria Vargas ?" Nora father answers, shaking Seven hands with a tight grip.

"Yes, I remember my daughter mention she had a roommate "While the woman spoke the man brown eyes remained on the hacker.

"Hey who's at the door" called from behind the hacker, dressed in a long shirt and shorts with her hair up in a bun. Nora had the same looked her father had expected with her mother feature.

"Hey, you guys haha !"Nora laughed.

"Hey, you guys. Is all you have to say?" Her father spoke, his eyes never moving from the hacker.

"Papi this my roommate, Sev- Luciel Choi remember I told you. He's my friends from college who needed a place to stay"Nora's voice went up as she had a look of panic on her face.

"Yes but you never said this roommate was a boy"

"Nora mija you forgot this at the house last night" Seven just watched the friends talked among themselves. Seven watches Nora reluctantly opened the door invited them in. Seven stares at her parents who didn't say anything as she pours everyone a cup of coffee.

"It nice that Nora has some guy friends. I worried you know she might be one of them Holesexual. The one who not attached to anything "Nora mother made a sign of the cross with a relief face as she whispers to Seven talking to lighten the mood.

"Mami you mean Asexual ?!"

"Si Mija esa cosa"Seven laughed as Nora's face had a range of different emotions.

"Well, the truth Miss Vargas is I'm actually you're daughter boyfriend"

"Oh Thank you, Jesus. You hear that. Nora has a boyfriend!"Miss Vargas gave Seven a hug to his surprise "Welcome to the family Mijo" Nora mother said. While father and daughter had the same look of confusion. Nora reaction was priceless, Seven had a smug look on his face.

"Um, Excuse for a minute while I go talk to my boyfriend. Alone"Nora lost all color in her face, as she nearly drops the plates of cake on the floor. Nora growls those words as she pulled Seven Zero Seven by his ear. Dragging him into the bathroom.

"Ouch that hurt" He cried as her parents watched.

"Boyfriend!"Nora shouted at him

"Ouch, you didn't have to drag me by my ear"Seven crossed his arms "It not that far from the truth. You have played my route before and the secret ending. And besides, you wouldn't want your parents to know you are living with a total stranger or a character from a dating game hmmm" Seven had a wicked smirk.

"You wouldn't "

"Maybe I would"He smiled "Besides I'm doing you a favor. You don't have to lie or cover for me. And you're parents will be happy. It is like living a dream bam!"

"More like a nightmare bam! Look I want a real meaningful relationship, not some made up bull crap!"

"Haha yet you played a dating game, I told you if you kept messing with me. I would come and get you. When I got you I would mess with you as long as I want, remember?"Seven smiled at Nora.

"Wait that was when you were in the game"She put both hands on her hips "That shouldn't count".

"Yes, remember I warned you. I get kinda sadistic when I tease people. So I'm going to enjoy this"Nora just sighed at his laughing.

"So basically you just want to mess with me huh? You know I'm not Yoosung" She pointed out with her arms crossed.

"No, but you the only thing I got." With a playful look on his face, seven laughed. Nora just threw his fist's at his chest to no prevail. Seven grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

"Luciel, While don't you come with us to church Sunday?" Nora mother proposal"And we can all go out afterward. Maybe out of town? or have lunch? What do you say?".

At the same time, father and daughter spoke "Marida, We shouldn't impose-"

"He busy"

"I'm totally free"Nora felt that seven was getting a kicked out of this "I would love to go out Sunday" Seven gave a toothy grin. After an hour or two, her parents left.

"Who's your favorite character ?"

" Not you, I hate you" She growled.

"Hey don't be like that Nora and besides you get to live out a fantasy. Consider this revenge for messing with heart's of the RFA at least until I find a way back home. And besides, I think your mom like me"

"Fine whatever.I'm going to my room " Nora gave him the bird, her middle finger went up in the air.

"How rude!"Nora didn't care as she slams the door behind her. The days in a week flew by fast today Seven would be going to church with Nora and her family. Seven came out with a dress and a sun hat. Just to irk Nora. Seven heard her screams.

"No! go change. At least put on some pants!"

"I'm ready! Don't I look pretty "The Hacker swayed in the grown, which was too small for him. Since he had placed on some of Nora clothes.

"We're going to church, not to a drag queen show!"She screamed at the hacker tossing him some clothes.

He had fun watching Nora emotional outbursts. With some nice pants and shirt, he returned. Seven saw Nora dress for Sundays, he just never really noticed. She looked cute with white sandals, a flower printed dress and a small white knit jacket. Her hair was let down reaching her midback and just some very light makeup.

"What, Do I look funny or something ?"She pressed her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

" No" In fact to Seven, she looked rather cute. Almost like a porcelain doll so small, fragile and delicate.

"Seven, Earth to seven?"Nora called out to him, as she stood next to him "What are you looking at? You have been spaced out for a few seconds. I thought it was a glitch in the matrix or something"

The ride to church was strange in the least. Nora folks arrive in a blue van, with a crying child in the back and two elderly adults who wanted to talk all the way. Seven never heard anybody talk so much in their lives, Nora grinned with her headphones on. Thus leaving the hacker to talk to her parents alone.

"Oh wow, you're from South Korean how excited Mijo? What made you decide to come here? You know I had a friend Peggy Sue who used to be a missionary over there in the eighties and Seventies" Nora mother smiled at the hacker.

"Hey, Nora isn't that where you wanted to go, Korean?"Mister Vargas asked Nora had one earphone dangled between her fingers.

"No Papi it was Japan, the land of the rising sun," she said.

It had been many years since Seven Zero Seven had entered a Chruch. The build was beautiful, with white and golden trims on the inside and a very cathedral feel on the outside. The crying child from early clings to Nora as they all walked toward the building.

"Noona I want to play," Miguel Nora baby brother said Nora lift him up in the air and threw him on hers should.

"Okay my little Orc Child, ready set go" She run off into another direction.

"I'll meet you guys inside," She yelled as Nora ran. Leaving the hacker with her parents.

"Where is she going ?"Seven asked

"She dropping off, Miguel at the nursery while we go to service. He tends to get quite fussy not being able to move for a period of time. They give him a snack and tells him to bible stories and let him play. You know when I was little we never had things like that. We just take the babies crying and all to church. The father would always tend to talk louder more like yells over the crying babies in the church."Miss Vargas laughed.

Half the service was in Spanish and the other half was English. He didn't need to understand to know all the prayers and songs. He wasn't one for tears and yet they kept coming until when everybody sat down Seven was the only standing up. He left, with Nora following him.

He had entered the church courtyard and take a seat on a stone bench. So many feeling and memories filled up, and the image of a sweet boy filled up his mind.

Saren forever stuck in that hell. His friends would be forever stuck in an endless cycle, and his lover his goddess MC didn't exist, he couldn't be saved.

"Seven?"Nora's voice called out to him and toward him.

"Just stop acting like her. Because you not her. You're not MC" He screamed at Nora. He cursed her name and yet against all the fiber in Nora body and soul, she moved closer to him.

"Why do you care anyway? I'm just a game character. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I'm a program I'm not a real person. I don't know why I even came to be honest. Why would God wasted his time on someone like me, someone that wasn't even created by him "

Nora was speechless she had no words to comfort him with, instead sat next to the hacker. She gripped his hand tightly, listing to his words, his cries, his curses. With a bit of courage, Nora spoke.

"You're right, I can't fathom what you're going through. If this is an act of God, I pray you to find peace."

"Aren't you going to try to tell me, it going to be okay ! or something? It all going to work out, things will get better" The tears kept rolling down his face.

"No, because I don't know. Who knows what will happen tomorrow.I'll let that to God to decide and pray for the best. "Seven leans his head down on Nora's shoulder, he found a strange comfort in Nora blunt and sweet honesty. She didn't stop him from crying, instead, she cried with him. And like the Sea, Nora could be gentle and kinds at times. It wasn't a sweetheart fairy tale or a happy ending or a restart but the idea of the unknown that he found comfort in. Anything was possible, nothing was set in stone.

Neither of them spoke as the service continued behind, hymns, prayer, and a long sermon echoed through the halls, the two just sat there. The service was about to end with one last prayer. Nora whisper the words "I confess to almighty God, and to you, my brothers and sisters, that I have sinned"

Seven opened his mouth in Korean, his words followed behind Nora's "That I have sinned through my own fault, in my thoughts, and in my words, in what I have done and what I have failed to do; and I ask blessed Mary, ever virgin, all the angels and saints, and you, my brothers and sisters, to pray for me to the Lord our God."

Almost in unison, both said the following words. With Seven zero seven holding his cross in his hands and Nora making a sign of the cross "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen".

The two almost forgotten all about Nora family, expected for the fact Mister and Miss Vargas was standing right behind them. Nora slowly got up and wipe her eyes with a weak smile "Hi".

The older adult both share a glance with each Vargas was the first to speak "todo está bien?"

"Si, yes everything is fine"Nora mother give the look only a mother could give to their daughter.

With a sweet voice, she called her daughter "Nora, I have to use the ladies room. Come with me please?"

Biting her lips, she followed the older lady. The walk to the ladies room wasn't far, and yet it felt like miles. Did her mother hear their conversation? Maybe half the church did? Worry thought ran through Nora's head. With one else in the room Nora mother mouth open, she spoke in her native tongue.

"Sé sincero conmigo, hija de mi vida, ¿qué pasó por qué te fuiste?"

It not like Nora could say "Hey Mami yeah, Somehow a video game character from a dating game come to life and is living at my house. He not really my boyfriend but I did romance him in his route".Nora was internally screaming, it didn't help her mother had such a compassionately look in her eyes.

"Sev-" Nora almost donk up"Luciel had a hard childhood. It has actually been a while since he been to church, it was very emotional for him"Well technically that wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either, Nora though.

"¿Qué tipo de vida tan difícil, dime por favor?"Miss Vargas raise a hand to her lips "Nora ,Soy tu madre"

"Luciel was abused by his mom when he was little. The only time he leaves the house was to sneak to church. A lot of things had happened since then he doesn't like talking about it"Nora didn't mean to reveal that information, but it was the only way to stop her mother from prying some more.

"I didn't know. Don't worry I would say anything "Nora mother hugged her "I'll pray for you two ".She hugged her mother tight, she was glad and worried at the same time.

"Let's go pick up Miguel from the nursey?" The two women walked out together.

 **_To be continued _**

 _ **"todo está**_ bien _ **?"-is**_ evrthing _ **okay?**_

 _ **"Sé**_ sincero conmigo _ **,**_ hija _ **de mi**_ vida _ **, ¿qué pasó**_ por _ **qué te**_ fuiste _ **?"-Be**_ honset _ **with me daughter of my life**_ ,what _ **happen why did you leave?**_

 _ **"¿Qué**_ tipo _ **de**_ vida _ **tan difícil, dime**_ por _ **favor?"-what**_ kinda of hard _ **life**_?Tell _ **me**_ plese

 _ **"**_ Nora ,Soy tu madre _ **"-**_ im _ **your mother**_

 _ **"Ay**_ nononopor _ **favor no. Papi**_ escuhame _ **. Me**_ colgaste _ **! Ay ay ay" -Please no, listen to me , hear me out**_.Dont _ **hang up**_

 _ **"Si Mija**_ esacosa _ **"-Yes**_ daugther _ **that thing**_

 _ **Mi Novia Tiene Familia-my girlfreind has family**_

 _ **Mija-daughter**_


	9. Chapter 9

**It was inspired by a** You tube **video called mystic messenger congratulations by** sapphrya .It's **a parody on Hamilton congratulation and Truth comic dub by I WILL** Shiobi . **Check it out. What if one of the characters enters the real** world ? **how will they** reacted ? **What will** happen ?

 **This is also a re-edited version there are so** thing **that change and stayed the same so please enjoy**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **Chapter9 Mi Novia Tiene Familia**

"Ohhh Nora got a boyfriend"Letti, Nora sister sang.

Nora hated this lie, it had made her life only more complicated. Nora father, on the other hand, was still a bit upset on the whole matter.

"Eleanora Selena Vargas" Nora hatd when her parent called her by her full name .

"Frist you wanted to move out. I thought it was a bad awful terrible horrible idea, but nobody listened to me. And Now you have a boyfriend. Is he a nice boy? I don't know ?"Mister Vargas paced around the table.

"I'm sorry I lied to you" Nora father rolled his eyes.

When Nora arrived home that day, the kitchen was a mess. She forgot to leave Seven meals ready, she had been called in the whole week to go in early and go to her parent's house every night. So Nora left the hacker to fend for himself, what a mistake.

"I can cook, "The hacker said proudly. It looks like a club sandwich with many different types of bread cover in cheese, tuna fish, bacon, rice, and kimchi while drenching in barbeque sauce. He ofter her to take a bite but she refused.

"No, I'm not eating that thing until you take the first bite" Seven without any hesitation bite into the sandwich, a few minutes later he ran for the trashcan. She just witnesses the defender of justice hurl in her trash bin. Nora handled him a hand towel and a glass of water.

"Any luck today?With the program?"

"No" He growled "Whenever I hack the game, it like someone know my every move it terrible"

"And here I thought you were a genius who graduated from an Ivy league college in two years" She snorted as her brown eye rolled. With a surprise looked he asked, "How do you know that ?"

"I'm a fangirl remember I played the game a million times I knew all the routes and DLC. Plus I have all the guidebooks, CDs and Dvd's"Nora said.

"Your strange obsession with my world scared me on a number of levels" Seven laughed nervously.

"You use almost everything in the fridge didn't you" Nora raise an eyebrow taking a look in her now empty fridge.

"I wanted a ham and cheese sandwich, then I wanted tuna and I thought bacon would be nice. I saw there was still Kimchi and noodles with some rice in the fridge"Seven went on and on "Then I said why not some sauce"

"Okay, no more scooby doo sandwich Seven" She throws the rest of the mess of food away. Nora grabs a notepad and made a quick list of all the things she was going to need.

"Wanna come with me? Shopping?"She asked as she grabbed her purse and cars, ready to head back into the outside world. Luciel followed Nora.

"Why don't you ever let me drive the car?"He rolled the cart down the aisle.

"Because you don't have a license not to mention you are a dimension-hopping illegal alien who would end up getting deported "She pointed.

"Geez yours so harsh "Nora sighed at seven remarks as her phone went off.

"Oh Hey Mami, No I just at the store. I didn't forget about dinner tomorrow I'm just doing late night shopping No no oh, Luciel he's busy working, such a hard worker, It like I can't get him to stop"She lied yet again. Seven raised an eyebrow interested on what Nora mother was saying.

"Eh! No, you told Pacho and Ruben. No, it okay Mami.I'll see you tomorrow okay bye" Nora seemed frustrated as she rubbed the temple of her head as she groaned.

"What happened? you seemed stresses "

"Well, My Mami told everyone about you? So both of my stupid primos knows and she wants to know why I don't bring you over every night for dinner" Almost a face of terror appeared on her face "I hope she didn't tell Tia Lupe or Tio Beto or maybe she told la comdrea. Maybe half the city knows ugh. I hate this lie! "

"Dinner every night?"Seven almost seemed lost on this statement "Your family wanted to see me but why?" He asked.

"I guess to get to know you. To be honest it has actually been a while since I bought anyone home. So my Mami is probably worried I'll become a cat lady or something maybe a hardcore Otaku lol "Nora's shook her head.T he overdramatic woman, had a question of her own "Didn't MC have any family?"

" If she did, MC never mentioned them and I never met them" Seven was a bit overwhelmed bit this "I don't understand this. I would like to go to see what you mean or at least understand it "

"No Ugh, my family is embarrassing, crazy and loud " Nora grinds her teeth together and purse her lips"Okay fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. Besides, you owe me cause you started this problem. You can suffer with me "

"Fair enough, " He said.

Of course, the next night came, when Nora and Seven arrived into the driveway of her parent's house. Nora father Juan Vargas walked out, The man welcomed the two. Nora father arm rested on Seven shoulders giving him hug and pulling the hacker into the house.

"Voy a tener una conversación con tu novio ¿Sí?"Seven turned to Nora who looked terrified.

Nora father dragged Seven to a room that looked like an office expected for the large television and exercise equipment. Juan Vargas gestures for Luciel to have a seat, as he pulled an old fashion shotgun from a shelf.

"So you're dating my little girl hmm? Are you treating her good? Now I want an answer Mijo"He clocked the weapon aiming for the hacker crotch. Seven was almost frozen, in all his training of an agent never prepared him for something like this. A father was a scary thing he thought.

"You are least using protection aren't you?"

"Protection?"Seven was confused.

"Yes, You know "Nora father made a gesture, that made all the blood in the hacker body rushed to his face.

"We don't do that! No"

"You don't expect me to believe two grown adults who live together are not having sex"the position of the gun moved, Mister Vargas set it down on his lap. His words were quick "What she not good enough for?"

"No " No wonder Nora was a bit crossed with Seven "Nora not that kind of person, I would never want to do anything to hurt her ".Twenty minutes with Nora father seemed to be more like twenty hours.

"Honey, what are you doing ?" the door slammed open with Nora, Miguel, Miss Vargas standing with two other ladies he only saw through the picture in Nora house. Her sisters he assumed, she has a large family Luciel thought to himself.

"Nothing we were just talking. You know Man to Man " He grumbled as his wife removed the unloaded weapon and placed it back on the shelf. Maira Vargas Nora mother apologize to the hacker as Nora took him out of the room.

"Hey, are you okay?"She nudges him, Seven whispers "I saw my life flash before my eyes,"

"So this is him?"The sister with beautiful wavy hair knows as Yolanda or Yoli asked.

"Oh my glob, OUR BABY SISTER HAS A BOYFRIEND, IT ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Letti, Nora other sister screamed in his ear "NORA, WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US. I MEAN WERE ARE YOUR SISTERS !"

"Surprise I guess"Nora shrugged. Then her sister Yoli grabbed her and wrapped an arm around Nora's neck "Every since you move out! You're so secretive! You don't tell us anything no more"With Yoli free hand she stroke the top of Nora's head. Seven assumed the other woman was Letti shouted"Nice, now was a mixed set. I got Prince Harry, you got the Samuel L Jackson Yolie and Nora end up with the Anime man nice!"

"You know I was so worried that Nora wasn't interested in men. Just so you know before moving out Nora bought a body pillow from a dating game of some red hair hacker with glasses in butler outfit."Nora's face turned scarlet red, she has forgotten all the merch she had bought of the hacker before he had stepped out in the real world. All her mystic message things hidden in her closet in the corner in the dark.

Out of sight, out of mind What a mystic mess, Nora screamed in her mind.

"Oh did she now?!"She could hear Seven Zero Seven snickering.

"Yup, I'm so glad she found herself a real person not some anime or game character"Letti sighed.

"Letti stop embarrassing Nora can't you see she regressing?!"Yoli said nuzzling her face in Nora's cheek. Not only Nora was the youngest of the three sisters but the shortest.

"We all thought she was going to be a librarian when she grew up.I'm so glad you're not! You too cute" Nora looked pissed as Yoli hugged her.

"I had the same thought the first time I saw her apartment, I thought I had entered a bookstore " Seven chuckled only to received glaring death eyes from Nora, Who seem annoyed. Soon the table was set with everyone ready to eat, the family had dinner with one more extra.

"So Luciel Nora told us you're a computer programmer?"

"How did you met? Was it at the library or a barn and nobles? Probably at a half-price bookstore? "

"How much are you making ?"

"What do you like to do for fun?' One by one the question came flowing in. Seven felt the room was getting smaller and smaller, he felt a weight on his chest. It was getting hard to breathe for him. If he was a computer his system would have been crashing.

"We met in college, " Nora said she answered all the questions. Without a blink or worry "Remeber when I had to take that computer course. Luciel was my partner, I help him with his English and he helps me on the computers."Nora finger-fidget "Right now he is working freelance for serval different companies as a computer programmer "Nora give the hacker a smile followed by a wink.

"Mijo aren't you going to eat ?" Nora mother asked, with a sweet smile. The table was filled with a five-course meal almost. With beans and rice, some meat douses in dark paste called Mole.

"It okay, if you want to eat with your hands we won't judge " Nora father chuckled as he took a bite of the food before him.

Without a paused Seven stuffed the fork in his mouth "Wow, this is great. I never had anything like this before". Nora had inherited her mother cooking skills, Seven confirmed this. Nora mother smiled "I'm so glad you like, eat Mijo you're so skinny. Eat, Eat. "Miss Vargas threw another pile of rice and beans on his plate and two tortillas.

"Nora, don't you ever cook for your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do. I just tend to make dishes he more familiar with"Luciel was surprised by this, he never really put much thought if Nora like the food she cooked for him. Nora was a pretty good cook, he wasn't too picky either it was just her consideration for him which surprised him.

"Oh, that weird noodle stuff you bought over the other day right? It was pretty good not as good as your mother cooking "Mister Vargas kissed his wife as the young child Miguel stuck out his tongue.

"You're daughter is a really good cook. Her food is amazing "Nora's hand cover her mouth as if she was laughing at his statement. Nora was so proud by his statement.

"So you work on the computer's, I bet you make some good money. Enough to help support my daughter" said as he stuffed a fork into his mouth.

"Pap-" Luciel cut Nora off.

"I love your daughter sir. I may not be the riches or the greatest man but I will do everything I can to help support your daughter." The hacker went on and on, Nora just drank her drink with a deadpan expression on her face. Luciel chuckled softly, this was quite entertaining. Voices overlapping each, clack and click of plates and glass.

"On the bright side, we have more helper for Christmas tamales this year" Nora father smiled eating his food rather slowly with a large grinned on his face.

'Ta what?" Seven Zero Seven asked.

"Every Christmas we make tamales, cookies, and empanadas. Tamale is the longest it a three-day process, we always need help"Nora went on and the three sisters began to bicker with each other about different cooking recipes. Till Mister Vargas had to call her three daughters to stop.

"Sorry, Dad we got carried away" Each girl apologize in their own way. Luciel was not used to this, it was so loud and yet calming of the closeness each family member had with others.

After clearing the table Miss Vargas bought out some sweet bread.

"Oh, I bought Pan de dulce" Miss Vargas smiled as she brought out a bowl of sweet bread to the table. Luciel ended up with one can pan de huevo better known as concha with a cup of coffee. He watches as Nora and her father drink their coffee in almost the exact same manner. Seven felt the warmth of her family it was so the night went by in a flash, Seven and Nora return to the apartment.

Seven went for his computers, started typing away he smiled "Your family is nice".

"I think you mean crazy," She said as the tiny woman threw herself the sofa.

"No nice, your lucky to have soo many people who care about you. You were blessed with such a kind family "Nora didn't say anything, she had forgotten about the hacker past.

 **to be continued**

 **Voy a** tener una **conversación con** tu novio **¿Sí?-I'm going to have a talk with your boyfriend**

 **Pan del dulce-sweetbread**

 **Pan del** huevo **-bread of eggs**

 **Concha-a type of sweet bread or shell**

 **la** comdrea **-godmother or just a close friends/** nieghbor

 **mi novia tiene familia -my girlfriend has family**

 **Primo-Cousin**


	10. Chapter 10

**It was inspired by a** You tube **video called mystic messenger congratulations by** sapphrya .It's **a parody on Hamilton congratulation and Truth comic dub by I WILL** Shiobi . **Check it out. What if one of the characters enters the real** world ? **how will they** reacted ? **What will** happen ?

 **This is also a re-edited version there are so** thing **that change and stayed the same so please enjoy**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **Chapter 10 The Fangirl**

"So tell me more about these fans theories, " The hacker asked stuffing his face with a bag of honey butter chips. Nora went over the popular ones such as seven knowing about the restarts and then she went into the lore of the games, which connect the other two previous cheritz games together and maybe the mystic messenger game. Plus more fan theories about a wizard.

"Wait, What. So I'm a wizard ?"He looked almost pleased with himself "Expecto patronum ,no expelliarmus!" Grabbing a screwdriver the hacker waved it around.

"Knock it off, yes a wizard. If the games are connected to each other. There have to be a wizard and a desperate wish."She explained "Also in the other to games the wizard makes a cameo in the ending . I haven't seen him came out in mystic messenger yet. So some fans assumed the wizard in the game is you"

"So the wizard make these game right. He picks about serval people to play so their wishes will come too. As soon as the wish is granted, he takes their memories as payment. There are rules in place such as to never tell the true nature of the wizarding world, never tell anyone about the game. Make the girl or MC's fall in love with them naturally and never mention the restart or disappearance of a player. Also, the wizard is weak by doing this game, it takes a lot of energy and magic out of him "Luciel eyes dart down to Nora as he tried to process the information.

"So the wizard fell in love with a girl. But he couldn't meet her because he was in another dimension. Well, he sorta outside all the dimension"Nora continued"So he made the first game in Dandelion when you unlock all the routes and the good endings you find out about his backstory."Nora paused as the hacker stuff another handful of chips in his mouth and chugged down a can of soda.

"So after a while, he gets bored of seeing the girl fall in love with others. Every time the girl and the wizard meet, the more desperate to see her, even when he involved her in the game and steal her memories. He sick and tired of granting other people wishes and grant one of his own. With what little magic he has left he used. And he and the girl wake up in the same universe that the end of the game "

"I don't remember any wizard but maybe someone made a wish. Ugh, this is hurting my brain! Now there might be magic involved" He whined, shaking his head back and forth "Can I see your stuff from the game?"He asked.

"Eh" Nora it wasn't something she meant to hide and yet she felt guilty "Yeah come on".

Seven Zero Seven followed Nora to her room, and she pulled out a large blue container. The first things that Nora pulled out were a few Dvd packages and Cd boxes. Followed by some mini posted in a clear folder, folders, cardcase with straps (with a Luciel face on it), badges, a mousepad and serval books. With two objects that were wrapped in clear package bags followed by a cushion of your truly Hacker Seven Zero Seven in chibi form.

With a large grinned on his face Seven laughed "So you do have a body pillow of me? not one but three pillows haha" He reached for the clear package only for Nora to scream No!. Nora's face turned red as she waved her arms to grab her things. It was in vain Seven had unwrapped the package as the pillow unrolled in front of him. The hacker dressed in a black suit pulling on a white glove with a smirk.

"I look good. Personally, I rather have a maid outfit than a butler" With the same smirk he unwrapped the pillow, it was smaller and Seven was wearing his normal clothes with his arms extended out and a saying that said Let's Marry in the space station.

"So you're into this Nora? Or are you into me?"His voice became husky.

"Ugh don't flatter yourself, I have a lot of things I regret buying"Nora crossed her arms, and groaned the words "Besides when I bought it, it was before I met you in person I mean."

"How is now, different from then?" Seven toyed with the game merch in front of him.

"Uh erm... First of all I didn't think one of my favorite characters would come into the real world. I mean who actually think those kinds of things will happen. Yeah, I read about that kind of things happen on fanfiction, wattpad or other fan sites like an archive of own. I never thought it would really happen it was sort of a joke I would tell myself when thing got difficulted or when I just felt sort lonely "She looked down at her arms and clenched her first.

"So Nora how do you see me now?"He picked up a stack of business cards of each of the characters that were stack so neatly. She didn't answer, as if she was thinking about it, She bit her upper lips "erm".

"You are so complexed! moody and messy. Your so emotional and such a sadist too! I mean you can pick up, clean up once in a while. I'm not some maid or something."Nora grabbed the cushion, and the pinched the edges.

"Your kind, smart and such a hard worker too."Seven could read Nora emotions so easily, on the outside she was frustrated and yet she had a sense of wonder on her face. Her cheeks were rosy with a deep blush and her lips were forced together forming a line.

"Before I always sort of saw you like... " She paused, Nora, buried her face in the cushion "Like the sun... or the stars ".

Seven was surprised by this, she saw him like the sun, like the stars. Something so bright, wonderful and dangerous "The sun? stars I don't understand? I don't follow."

"You were always out of reach, always there, okay!" Her face was down into the pillow, she holds close to her chest. "You were my first route. When the game update on my phone for the first time it gives me extra hourglass enough to buy your I had known then what I know now maybe I would not have played you first."Seven remain silent trying to process the information.

"At first it was just a hobby, a pastime, Then after"She swallowed and Nora started talking again"But after my first bad ending in your route I tried again. Until I made it to the normal ending. When I got the good ending I was so happy"

"I was your first" He whispers, as Nora face turn more and redder.

"Ugh Not like that you Prev!" She flusters as she went on.

"Soon it becomes a normal routine to play the game, almost something like eating breakfast or brushing my teeth in the morning. And every time I started a new route felt like the first time" Now her whole face was buried in the pillow of Seven Zero Seven emoji.

"Yes, you were like the stars at night. Something that was always there, something I knew that I could never really have. You were just something to look at and admired from afar. Something simply out of reach ." Nora hand extend out a little and held the pillow close to her.

Nora's eyes watered at the sound of laughter that came from the hacker, as if he went mad he rolled over and started laughing. Nora then started hitting the fallen otome character with the pillow.

"I'm pouring here out my feeling and your laughing at me! Why do you gotta be such a huge jerk!"She swung the cushion at him.

"I'm sorry hahaha no really I' am"He continued laughed at the girl "You're just so amazing! Thanks for cheering me up" Seven said.

Nora gripped the pillow in her hands "Hey! What is that suppose to mean ?! Are you making fun of me?"

"No, not at all."Seven laid on his back with his arm over his eyes " You know at first I really hated you, I hated you with a passion. I really thought you were just a horrible person, but you're not ".Nora once again buried her face in the pillow, she froze as she felt a hand on the top of her head.

"But now I'm going to miss you when I go back" He patted the top of Nora's head. The small woman quickly swung the pillow at him and yelled.

"I'm not some dog! I hate when my sisters pat me I hated it more now that you are doing it too"

The Hacker grabbed Nora against his chest with one over her shoulder and the other on her head. Seven Zero Seven had her trapped as he patted roughly her. Or rather he was giving her a noogie, she squirms in his grip "Oh Nora you just so cute, kinda like a dog!" He cooed at the girl who growled.

"You're the devil!"She hissed at him. Luciel enjoyed teasing her, Nora face always wore her feeling. She was a person who easies to read. Some who had nothing hidden past, no secret, no darkness someone who was an open book. Maybe that why a piece of him wanted to keep her, of course, that would be impossible. Once he leaves this world most likely he would never see her again. That would be for the better since he was dangerous, she will be safe here in her world.

"Seven ? can you let me go pleased?!"His arm was still wrapped around her and the other on her head "I can't feel my legs."He froze as she stood in his lap facing him, with a hand on his forehead.

"Oh, my gosh you're burning up? Your face is red?!" he never notices how beautiful she was until now, her soft brown eyes behind her glasses and glossy black hair fell on the side of her face while the rest was in a messy bun her petite stature.

Nora called out to him and rolled her eyes as she got up. All the hacker mangled to say was "yeah ". She pulled him up and dragged him to the kitchen almost, shaking her head.

"Here takes these, let me turn on the shower "

"No I'm fine I just need sleep"Seven said as he made his way to the couch "Hey Nora can you stay with me for a while ".The woman sat on the floor next to seven she growled as she felt his hand on her head "Good girl"

"I'm not some dog !"She grabbed the closest book next to her and soon the two fell asleep, Nora headrest on the edge of the sofa with seven hands on her head.

 **to be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**It was inspired by a** You tube **video called mystic messenger congratulations by** sapphrya .It's **a parody on Hamilton congratulation and Truth comic dub by I WILL** Shiobi . **Check it out. What if one of the characters enters the real** world ? **how will they** reacted ? **What will** happen ?

 **This is also a re-edited version there are so** thing **that change and stayed the same so please enjoy**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **Chapter 11 Chronic Normality**

"Ben-blah" The hacker stuck out his tongue as he tried to repeat the words over. The hacker for some reason had to try to learn Spanish in his spare time. Nora watched him for hours trying to say basic words.

"Okay, how is it you know more than ten languages and can't speak a lick of Spanish "Nora shook her head, closing her book.

"It didn't seem that interesting " With a shock expression on her face and a hurt look in her eyes she blurts out "Excuse me but Spanish is the most romantic language in the world ."

"It's not the most romantic, what about Grome and Hindow " He turned and place the computer in Nora's face, showing a screen filled with codes and numbers.

"Luciel this is nothing but computer code"Nora had a deadpan expression on her face.

"It makes my heart fly, I know isn't it beautiful "He placed a hand on his heart

"No not really, not only its make your heart fly but your brain as well"

"You are so heartless, you have no appreciation for the language of numbers "He stuck out his tongue at her.

"And you don't have an ounce of romance in your body!"She stood her ground as the two argued.

"What about the time, I made that talking dog that breath fire "

"How is that romance? It more of a fire hazard "she hissed.

"A fire hazard that shows the depths of my heart and soul" With his computer safety on the couch, he placed his hands on his hips. Nora crossed her arms, holding tight to her book.

"Hmm What do we have here?" With a large grinned, he grabs Nora book.

"Hey give that back!"The hacker laughed as she jumps up and down trying to reach the object the seven held up in the air. His laugh echoed the room as the girl continued to jump.

"That's a good girl come on, keep jumping. Who's a good girl?! " He held the book just a little out of her reach. It sorta cute the way Nora kept trying to get the book, standing on her toes.

"I'm not a dog Seven give it now" With a large toothy-grinned he skimmed through the book, he looked rather pleased with himself "You're learning Korean haha, why? We both speak English there is no need ".

"I don't know maybe so I could understand you better? You're basically an alien "

"Say something come on!Speak!" He chuckled as Nora badly attempts to say something."Try again come on".He grabs her chin and presses her cheek "Now say it slowly, slower"

"Stop it" she pried his hand off her face.

"Nora how could you speak Spanish and English but not any Korean "He laughed at her petting the top of Nora's head. Nora couldn't help but laugh at well, she didn't mind his petting so much anymore.

"How about we learn together?" She suggestive, both of them sat together trying to learn each other languages. The following day Nora and her sister met at a cafe, for some lunch after a day of shopping. She orders a to-go meal for Luciel for later. As the Vargas sister talks about everything and nothing while sipping on some coffee and eating sweets.

"So how thing going with you Letti?" Yoli smiled as she took a bite of the cream puff.

"Okay but how about you Nora?" Letti looked away.

"Eh? Me" the girl swallowed her coffee"What about me?"

"You know ?"Letti winked "Your boyfriend?"

I really hate this lie Nora rubbed the back of her neck and bit her lips "Yeah, can I be honest?"

"Are you scared? commitment issues?"The oldest sister asked "Look it, okay, to be scared. You're holding yourself back just let it come naturally."

"It not that. Okay even if I wanted to. It just wouldn't work out. I don't think he even likes me like that"Nora sighed.

"I don't follow you already live with the guy. What the problem?!" Letti yelled getting some look from a table nearby.

"Look we come from two very different worlds "Nora threw her hands in the air "And even if I wanted too. It just not a good idea"

"Nora I'm so confused what are you saying!?" Letti threw her head the table, the grown woman start flicking sugar package across the table. As if a lightbulb appeared over Letti head "Wait are you talking about sex?!"

Nora turned pale, Letti laughed "It perfectly natural, there no need to be ashamed"

"No, that not what I'm talking about at all!"Nora bit her lips.

"Okay ignore Letti. So what do you like about him? details ?" Yoli took a sip of her coffee. Nora thought and thought for a few minutes.

"Well, his hair does remind me of the color of chamoy , and his eyes sort remind me of dulce de calabaza "Nora finger-fidget as she tore pieces of sugar package.

"Okay he reminds you of food, please go on"

"And he a hard worker, he really smarts like super smart. Expect he always has the house a mess! And he can't even wash the dishes. He can't even cook for Pete-sake "Letti laughed, while Yoli just kept saying go on. Nora went on a rant about her supposed boyfriend.

"And he always left the seat up! He can also be really sweet too, like that time he made me a flower or the way we talk about weird things at three in the morning "

"So you like him? Or do you love him?"Letti smirked and blow a kissed to her sister and sang"It seems to me you are in love"

"Hey, Nora are you okay? You seem down"Yoli asked

"I can't like him like that or love him! I mean I shouldn't"Nora blurt out "I can't I won't "

The two sisters exchange a glance "We don't understand"

"Okay, you promised you won't laugh?"Nora tore more package of sugar, each of her sister agreed "Okay Luciel is actually a video game character from my phone app. I don't know how but he just magically appeared in my apartment one the truth !" Nora blurt out the truth.

Yoli coffee spits from her mouth as she grabbed a napkin, wipe her face and laughed "That's so funny Nora!"Letti bend over and howler.

"That sound like something you use to write about in high school remember,"Nora wanted to say something and just laughed.

"I got you good huh?Hahaha" They won't believe me Nora sighed.

Nora went up to pay, she turns and saw a strange person at the back table. With white hair and strange color eyes, dress in black, he had a playful smile on his face as he drank his coffee. She turns to the cashier and looks back and he was gone.

The following days came and Seven phone blow up with messages from Nora family. Being in Nora family was like being in another RFA Seven though. Since now the hacker was considered family, her family even added seven part of the family message apps, which constantly went off and on. It was in the early morning when Seven received the text from Nora sister Letti saying she was going to be late for breakfast.

 **BossWomanLett** i:Yo I'm gonna be late ! Traffic is killer ! Don't drink and drive kids!

 **PlantMom Yoli** :Okay !(thumb up) Be safe !

 **Nora kawaii:** Nightshift blues?

 **Boss Woman Letti:** Heck Yeah ! I'm so sleepy!

 **MiguelRocketMan:** This is your mother Nora can you bring some flour mix? Please"

 **Nora Kawaii:** Got it (thumb up). Making some tortilla's drop them off soon

Luciel didn't understand how Nora had handled him, her job and an overbearing family. He heard her in the kitchen "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Nora said as she stood on tiptoes to reach the bag from the shelf.

"Here" He grabbed the bags and handed it to her. She smiled and said thanks "I was already awake. These codes are driving me crazy. It so messy and encrypted " With the music on at full blasted Seven watches as Nora made the bread on the iron cast old fashion pan that had to belong to her great-great-grandmother, flips it with her fingers.

"It doesn't burn?"

"Nah I'm used to it."After she was done with that batch she started to make another batch. She kneaded the dough and made them into little oval balls and flatten them down with the rolling pin. She was almost dancing to the music when cleaning up.

"Yo Seven your breakfast on the table and lunch in the fridge "

It was near noon Luciel was eating his lunch when a chat appeared. It was a picture of Miguel with his collection of miniature cars that read who Seven was more than sure it was from Miss Vargas.

 **MiguelRocketMan:** Look at all my cars babies.

 **BossWomanLetti:** Hey Mom why didn't you buy a car at that age for me? (A crying emoji)

 **PlantMomYoli:** Aww so cute! Oh Send me more picture Mom

 **NoraKawaii:** Miguel gives me a car, please!

 **MiguelRocketMan** : Miguel says No!, Letti you're a bad driver no cars for you

 **NoraKawaii:** Why I bought you most of those cars? Won't you give your favorite big sister a car (A crying emoji)

 **PlantMomYol** i: There There Nora I give you a virtual hug

 **NoraKawaii:** Thanks Yoli, the only who cares for me

Another four hours later another chat appeared. A picture of Nora in her scrub with a caption that read "Time for round two"

 **PlantMomYoli:** Another shift another eight hours huh? Still saving for that trip to Japan huh?

 **BossWomanLetti:** Nora dream to go to the land of Anime and Games. Cute boys and Animals Ear people!with all sort of cafe if you know what I mean!

 **NoraKawaii** : Japan or busted! I can't give up! I'm so close.

Nora texted on and on about all the place she would see and things she wanted to do. Seven laughed to himself at Nora excitement or how she was fanning out.

 **BossWomanLetti** : Aren't you think about your boyfriend too? When are you planning this trip? You're in a relationship now you need to think of his needs too! It not all about you! You know!

 **PlantMomYoli** : You're being too rough on Nora I'm sure she had planned to include him. Right, Nora?

A good total of five minutes went by, Seven held the phone in his hands and began to laughed at his username, as the text on the screen said ChamoyChoi has entered the chat.

 **ChamoyChoi:** Hello!

 **ChamoyChoi:** Hi!

 **ChamoyChoi:** Hey!

 **ChamoyChoi:** Don't worry about your sister! She thinks of me too much! She even has a pillow with my face on it! Three pillows to be exact! A poster too. I feel so loved and cared for all the time. She even has a keychain with my face on it !lol lol lol!

 **BosswomanLetti:** I knew It! She probably stalked him too! Then She threw him in a net and kidnapped him! She has him locked in a basement!

 **BosswomanLetti:** This is the FBI open up!Bang Bang!

 **PlantMomYoli** : Letti what kind of person is Nora in your mind? You do know Mom and Dad can read these right guys, btw the what the hell did you give him that name Letti?!

 **BosswomanLetti:** I thought it was funny!

 **NoraKawaii:** Sorry I left someone asked me about the morning rounds

 **NoraKawaii:** AHHHHHH! Why did you give him that name! Letti I trusted you?! And Luciel Why would you tell them that! Why did you tell them about the pillows!I feel so betrayed! Letti, what kind of person am I to you?(sad face emoji)

 **BosswomanLetti:** So that true! Omg you do have pillows of your boyfriend. I'm not surprised Nora, it okay I would not judge you. Ohh Yoli you should a pillow of your hubby, now that he overseas!

 **PlantMomYoli** : Just No... I'm leaving my break over ! peace! Good luck Nora!

 **BossWomanLett:** I bet she has you on a leash Luciel

 **ChamoyChoi** : A leash of love Lol! Sometimes I just want to pick her up, spin her around, hold her in my arms and rub my face on her! But every time I do that Nora hits me!

BosswomanLetti: So abusive Nora all he wants to do is shower you with affection

 **NoraKawaii:** Cause that the same thing you do to cats Luciel!

 **ChamoyChoi:** Only because I love cats so much!So cold!Brrrr freezing.

 **BosswomanLetti:** Nora let your boyfriend melt your icy heart! Let it go! LOL

 **ChamoyChoi:** I can't help it! You're so Cute, Small and I just want to hold you in my arms! And spin you around! LOL

 **NoraKawaii** : So basically I'm like a cat to you ?! or some kind of small creature

 **ChamoyChoi:** I say more like a dog!

 **BosswomanLetti:** Oh how romantic!

 **NoraKawaii:** I'm leaving!You jerks!Jerk! Jerk!Jerk!

Luciel attention was turned to something different, it was a ping on the codes. Seven was getting closer to return home, it will only be a matter of time now. He was going to miss this. Seven stop typing, grabbing some scraps of metal and other electric items. With a screwdriver and a pair of pliers, he began creating.

Luciel purse his lips, as his eyebrow formed an uneven line. He hadn't thought about living without Nora, he had become so used to this world. It had been more than half a year, nearly eight months since his arrival.

What will happen when he goes back? will his life reset over again, he didn't know. He was going to miss her Nora, their fight, their conversation just thinking about it made him feel lonely.

Seven Zero Seven never had normal in his life, but being with Nora had given him a strange sense of something ordinary. He felt guilty that he was sort of happy being with Nora, she had given him something he never had a constant, a linear of Normality.

 **to be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**It was inspired by a** You tube **video called mystic messenger congratulations by** sapphrya .It's **a parody on Hamilton congratulation and Truth comic dub by I WILL** Shiobi . **Check it out. What if one of the characters enters the real** world ? **how will they** reacted ? **What will** happen ?

 **This is also a re-edited version there are so** thing **that change and stayed the same so please enjoy**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 ** _So close sung by Jon McLaughlin I don't own this all right go to singer_**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **Chapter 12 So Close**

It was mid of October, Nora received the annual Halloween party invitation letter from a close friend. This year it was going to be a formal masquerade ball, she threw the letter on the table. Amber and Nora sat in the kitchen as the hacker who was grabbing a snack picked up the envelope.

"What this?" the hacker asked, he inspected the invitation.

"Do you have to read my mail?" Nora asked

"No but it fun"Seven stuck his tongue at Nora "So are you going to go to this party ?!"

"She never goes, Come one Nora you should go!" Amber pulled on the shorter woman arm "Nah, I probably going to go with girls and take Miguel trick-treating. Besides, I hate parties"

"What! Really! I mean you played the apps for long I assume you love to party"He read the invitation out loud to Nora "Nora you should go, I'm sure your family won't mind."

"He's right you should go!" Amber gave the hacker a high five.

"No, I don't want to. Anyway, after taking Miguel to tricker-treat I'm going to have the night to myself. I probably watch some anime or catch on some book or maybe a lord fo the rings marathon "

"Nora it not healthy to be couped up. You need to get out."

"You know Luciel I feel like I know you?" The hacker turns his head to amber.

"I know I feel like I know you too" Nora was thankful, Amber had not realized that Luciel was not the same Luciel from mystic messenger.

"It's weird, Dang I go to go. See you guys later! Hey, Lucy get my homegirl to the party" With that Amber left.

"Me, I'm not the one who needs to get out! You're the one who stuck on your computers all day and not only that you made like four robots dogs! Do we really need four robotics dogs?"She pointed to the collection of robots dogs that inhabit her living space. Two of the dogs run in a circle, while one repeatedly hit the wall over and over. While the fourth one kept barking at the front door.

"It different, I'm a hacker a cockroach in the deep darkness of the web and your ..."The hacker didn't finish his sentence until he had a drink of soda "You are someone in the world of light, you should live a happy and normal life".

"Sure your messy but you're, not a roach Luciel"

"I'm dangerous Nora. I have done things, I have seen you won't be able to understand."His glasses filled up with codes, from glaring at the computer "Right now I'm pretty safe but once I go back I become agent Seven Zero Seven. A slave to my job. I don't know what going to happen when I re-enter the game again. I don't really have a choice I have to return but you have a choice. I guess maybe I am a bit envious of you. "

The hacker continued to type as he spoke "A choice to be whoever you want to be. So that why I don't understand why you choose to hide your life behind books and Japanese tv shows. If I was blessed like you I would make every moment count. I worry about you Nora"

She was speechless, Nora had no words her eyes watered "I guess I could go"Nora mangled to say with a feeling in her throat" I need a date and a costume. I guess I could invite jake" she whispers under her breath.

"Who Jake ?!"He nearly spits out his drink, a part of the hacker felt angry almost mad.

"It's one of the guys from security he been trying to ask me out for weeks remember I told you. I don't really like him but if I ask him I know he will say yes"

"I'll go with you. I'm mean it would be weird if you went with someone else, your mom did tell everyone in this town I'm your boyfriend after all"

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to-" He cut her off "Nope I'm going with you"

Dressed in a black suit with gold slash sliver trim, with a mask decorated in gold and silver that covered half of Nora's face. Her hair was tied in a slick low ponytail giving a boyish look. She truly didn't care for parties or large events of social gather unless it was an anime event or some sort of convention. Of course, the hacker looks like a princess with a long golden dress and heels. He wore a wig with long curly red hair and a fake white mink shawl that cover his arms. She felt the stares from everyone eyes when the two entered the room.

Nora didn't expect it to look so grand, or elegant. Her eyes widen at the glasses chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, it was classy. Seven Zero Seven dragged Nora to a photo booth they had their picture taken.

The second place they went to was the buffet table full of all kinds of snack and drinks. Nora careful wrapped some hors-d'oeuvre in a paper napkin and threw it in her knapsack for later.

"What are you doing?" The hacker asked with the most deadpan face she had ever seen him wear.

"I'm taking some for later" Nora answered, Seven cracked a smile and started laughing "Here take this too" He passed her a napkin filled with some fancy looking cookies. They raided the buffet table stuff their bags with snacks and mingle with some of the other guests.

"So you're Luciel, Nora has mentioned a thing or two about you,"A woman dressed in a horse costume said, who happened to be Nora boss in disguise. The hacker was a bit surprised after talking for a while, her boss left "So you talk about me to your co-worker"

"Sometimes" Nora was glad that a mask covers her face, as she blushing red.

"Nora?!" A voice cut through the crowd.

A woman dress in Harley Quinn costume smiled "You got her to come!" Amber revealed herself.

"Wow, Luciel you look hot! Nora, you look so cute very handsome !I like the whole resver gender thing going on here" Amber husband Christoper came from behind dressing at the joker " Hey Nora!Hey Luciel I'm gonna borrow my wife" taking his wife away.

"Hey, do you want to dance? " Nora had noticed the hacker starring at the dancefloor "I haven't danced since my quincea , quinceanera .So I might be a bit rusty".

"I could give you some refresher classes, my good sir " The hacker grinned extended his hand out. The two laughed as two made their way to the dance floor, their had fingers intertwined with each other.

"Place your hands here, and here" The hacker instructed "You will be leading " Nora lead with the best of her abilities. Within the first few songs, she had mangled to step Luciel feet more than a couple of time.

"I apologize for stepping on you mademoiselle," she said.

Soon lights in the dancehall began to dim as the announcer spoke: "This will be the last song of the evening. We are going to take it down a notch".The song started off at a slow pace into somewhat of melancholy tune.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Nora bows a little. The hacker grinned, as he held the edge of his dress and did a curtsy "Of course my good sir" He replied, starting to laugh.

 _You're in my arms_

 _And all the world is calm_

 _The music playing on for only two_

 _So close together_

 _And when I'm with you_

 _So close to feeling alive_

"Okay nice and slow, Nora" Luciel directed her "Just like that".Nora was a little bit embarrassed at her lousy dance skill, she was impressed at the hacker abilities to dance with heels and a dress. He was a natural as he followed her steps, Nora was more than impressed.

"Please take me as your padawan. oh Jedi master Seven Zero me in the art of dance" She joked.

"You wish to become my pupil" He grinned would challenge the Chester cat "A student of the great defender of Justice." Almost like holding a frame, the two moments in sync.

A life _goes by_

 _Romantic dreams must die_

 _So I bid my goodbye_

 _And never knew_

 _So close, was waiting_

 _Waiting here with you_

 _And now, forever, I know_

 _All that I wanted_

 _To hold you so close_

"So did they, teach you dancing at your spy school?"

"Yes, yes they did. Also how to look fabulous, running while wearing heels"They both laughed, Nora, lifted her right hand nearly standing on her toes as she spun the hacker around. Luciel was happy, it was such a strange feeling. He sort of felt like Cinderella at the ball, in his golden dress, dancing with the prince well in this case Nora who looks very cute dress in a tux. The moment was a bit fluid at first, as she leads him into the middle of the ballroom. She held his hand, never taking her glance off of him.

 _So close to reaching_

 _That famous happy end_

 _Almost believing_

 _This one's not pretend_

 _And now you're beside me_

 _And look how far we've come_

 _So far we are, so close_

This felt more like a dream than reality, as she gently leads him. With an extent of her arm, she moves him slowly as the two went around each other. Luciel felt as he was floating on a cloud. Luciel mutter something under his breath in his native tongue of Korean.

"Can I keep you? Even if it just for this moment."

"Huh? What was that? I didn't understand"

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days_

 _If I should lose you now_

"I just said you look very cute! I just wanted to pick you up and spin you around"He snickers as Nora rolled her eyes. And like Cinderella all good things must come to an end, his glass slipper would break. Unlike the fairy tales princess, he would not get a second chance. Nora stood on her toes, as she held him laying her head on his chest. The two gracefully swayed slowly to the music.

 _We're so close to reaching_

 _That famous happy end_

 _Almost believing_

 _This one's not pretend_

 _Let's go on dreaming_

 _For we know we are_

 _So close, so close_

 _And still so far_

When the music had faded, she immediately steps back from the hacker, realizing how close the two were "You're a good teacher, thank".

"You picked up pretty fast" Thier was a strange awkwardness between them now, neither of them spoke.

"Um I'm going to the ladies room.I'll be back' She ran out of his line of sight. He pulled the photo from his pocket and held it in his hand. He chuckled at something Nora had said once, which to him seem like years ago. How she once describe him as a star, as something she knew she could never really have and just admire from afar. He felt it was the opposite, Nora was something he couldn't really have. They were so close and yet so very far.

And just like a fairy tale, the night was over.

Many months since the hacker arrived in this dimension had pass, Seven Zero Seven, Luciel needed some computer parts. Dress in drag he looked rather cute, with a nice red skirt, a cute golden sweater, and a long red hair wig that went to his hips. He looked at the semi-used part while Nora buried her nose in a book, searching in the bookshelf of the thrift store.

Nora was too busy to notice the man next to her, He trapped her on the shoulder. Nora head lifted up "Oh, Hey Jake !" She said sheepishly rubbing the back of her hacker stops in the midst of his search and watches the two interacted. Nora body language seems to fidget, her two index fingers press against each other and she bit her lip.

"Hey, are you busy tomorrow? I wanted to ask you out! To a movie or maybe dinner ? or just my place if you know what I mean"Jake smiled, it didn't help that Nora back was toward a wall and Jake stuck his hand out blocking her escape.

"Uh I-I-I erm I'm busy "Seven raise an eyebrow at Nora reaction. She was nervous, and a bit wary of the man next to her so much much that the book she clenches un her hands had a small dent.

Did she like him? Or was she scared of him? The hacker made a fist, he walked toward Nora and threw an arm over her "Oh there you are Honey!~".

"Honey? Wait, Who this?Nora?" Jake stepped back, at the strange woman with the long red hair winking at him.

"This is, this is erm well uh ! My girlfriend ."Nora was more nervous now since the hacker threw his arm around her. Eh, He smells so nice, oh gosh he so pretty as a woman too ugh what am I thinking The smell of Seven perfume lingers in her nose, as Nora's cheek has a dusty pink on them.

"I'm Nora girlfriend, no one can come between us. Especially a man like you "Seven jabs a finger in Jake's chest. The hacker flipped his long hair extensions with a smirk on his face, he proudly said: "We're are lovers from a past life".

"That right. I was the diligent and handsome father of the church," Nora said with no hesitation, as seven began to ruffle her hair. Seven pointed a thumb to himself "And I was a sweet and innocent sister from the convent" With the curl of his lips, the hacker smiled.

"What ugh! oh Hell no! Ew! I'm sorry I have to go"With that Jake left. Nora and Seven laughed, wiping a tear from his eye "That was too funny".

"Did you see his face! haha"

"Nora you need to be careful, men are wolves. And you are a rabbit, who looks very tasty "Seven clap his hands and bop Nora on the nose, She rolled her eyes "You know ladies can be wolves too. And I can defend myself I'm not helpless".

"Oh really?"Luciel placed his arm on the wall, having Nora in a corner blocking her exit. With one hand on his hip and a smirk on his face, he had a pose "Do I look like a wolf or a sweet and innocent sister ?"

"Uh, you look very cute in that outfit"Nora bit her lip, turning her head in the opposite direction. She grabbed her elbow, a light pink dusty blush appear on her cheeks. Crossdressing was a hobby for the hacker, but the words cute echoed in his mind he felt his heart racing.

"Rawrr!~"Seven snapped his teeth at Nora "I'm going to take a bite of you if you keep acting cute like that " the hacker clench the bag strap on his shoulder and walk away. Nora jaw dropped she felt all the blood rushing to her face. Nora picks up her book and started to read once more, her eyes quickly glance at the hacker on the other side who just stuck out his tongue at her and a finger pulled the skin under his left eye.

The weather slightly changes, it cool enough for a light sweater or a long sleeve shirt. The leaves all turned orange, red and yellow scatting the streets. The mystic messenger app no longer worked, it has been down for about three months. The company couldn't even access anymore thank a certain hacker.

Seven examine the used computers parts, his golden eyes turned to Nora who was searching through the row of books. It took him years to perfected his computers back in his bunker. Seven just need a few more parts, and he would have to just replicate the same events as the last time. It was a good thing Nora had played all the routes, DLCs and events. She had all the game files and history.

And yet a part of the hacker didn't want to go back.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

**It was inspired by a** You tube **video called mystic messenger congratulations by** sapphrya .It's **a parody on Hamilton congratulation and Truth comic dub by I WILL** Shiobi . **Check it out. What if one of the characters enters the real** world ? **how will they** reacted ? **What will** happen ?

 **This is also a re-edited version there are so** thing **that change and stayed the same so please enjoy**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **Chapter 13 the wizard and Mc**

"Please, I'll do anything just to bring my brother back Please !" The eldest brother held his twin in his arms "Saeran please come back to me". Saeran laid lifeless in his brother's hands.

"God!No No No!" The red hair hacker scream, as the tear rolled down his face.

"So you wish to bring him back?! How about we play a game ?!" Just like that the wizard appeared, dress in a blue cloak. The older brother wishes to turn back the time to save his brother. While the youngest wish to torture his sibling. Along with another player, who entered the game. A person who became aware of the resets, young woman who becomes entangled in the brother lives. Each of them gave up something to continue the game.

The hacker twin gave up his memories of making the deal with wizard and wish. As well as the control over the reset. To live in an endless groundhog day of events.

The unknown twin gave up his self-control, and control over his life and memories of all the resets and the wizard. Causing the young man to have a somewhat of a split personality.

The MC girl who wanted nothing but love, who she was wasn't important anymore. She gave up her soul and free will becoming nothing more than a doll.

And unknown to the players of the wizard little game. Many other players from another dimension control their world, resetting restarting at a wimp of a swipe. It was a game, a phone game targeting young girls and women looking for love. He took their time as a payment to control and shape the game outcome and ending.

Of course, he didn't expect the hacker to try to discover the truth. Thus causing him to leave in another world.

After the oldest twin disappearance MC start taking control of the game.

MC stared at the mirror. Long light brown locks dangled from her oval-shaped face, golden eyes glare back at her. MC didn't know when she becomes aware that she was alive. Prepares it's was the day Saeyoung vanished from this world, and so did the player. She was no longer bound to a script, she found her own words. With a wicked grin on her face, she walked the ground of the mansion.

MC was happy in her corner of the world. Filled with all the things she had loved and came to love. One by one she had each of the RFA members, in a room bound together.

"Let's us go right now" Jaehee screamed struggling to escape.

"Jeahee that no way to treat me. We are lovers after of us " She grabbed her cheeks, MC growled as she felt Zen hit her, his hand slapped the side of her face.

"Leave her alone, "MC walked from the cage room from her new collection of lovers.

"IT NOT FAIR !" The woman yelled "I want them all! They all suppose to love me. I won! It's my game! My world !"

"You are a rather greedy thing are you?." A strange man appeared, with long white hair and a strange coat.

"Who are you ?! Leave or I'll scream "MC hissed.

"That pretty rude, so you think this is love "

"It is and I love them, they are mine. All mine only for me. Who are you? "

"I guess you can say I am the game master or maybe a wizard "He chuckled MC jabbed a finger in the wizard chest, he swatted her hand. She was acting like a child having a tantrum, throwing her hands up in the air and stomping her feet on the ground.

"No, you wish for them all to love you, but one of them does not. So you did not win. You do not pass go, no two hundred dollars for you "The wizard said rather annoyed.

"Where Saeyoung?! brings him back !" She screamed "I gave up everything. I will not lose to you or anyone! He mines! this world is mine"

"I cannot. Its a game my dear. It won't be that easy. I have to go now! enjoy this, my dear.." He laughed with some darkness in his eyes.

" Track him down bring him back! I won't lose " She screamed at her followers.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

**It was inspired by a** You tube **video called mystic messenger congratulations by** sapphrya .It's **a parody on Hamilton congratulation and Truth comic dub by I WILL** Shiobi . **Check it out. What if one of the characters enters the real** world ? **how will they** reacted ? **What will** happen ?

 **This is also a re-edited version there are so** thing **that change and stayed the same so please enjoy**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **chapter 14 Hacker Codes**

It was cold now. The autumn air turn crispy and fridged as the skies were now covered by grey clouds. Nora and the hacker walked warm and snuggled in their winter coats in the mall. It had been almost a year since the hacker arrived in the other dimension, he was very close now in returning to his own worlds.

He was helping her shop for Christmas gifts and supplies.

"Oh how about this for letti?" Nora spoke as she went thru the rack of clothing "Or this?"

"This one" He pulled out a pink shirt with the words Like a boss written across.

"We got almost your whole family all we need is Miguel"

A few days after the shopping trip to the mall, the hacker had been on his computer nonstop. Almost as if he had an epiphany, he rarely slept or ate. Soon days turned into weeks and it was the beginning of December. A fresh blanket of snow covered the ground, and the apartment was warm by two portable heaters. Nora was cozy and warm in her bed that until the hacker woke her up.

"I did it !"

"Wha?" with a blanket wrapped around her shoulder, Nora followed the hacker into the living area. With the laptop in front of her face, Luciel shows her a typed of programming that was eerie similar to the one he had to create almost a year ago.A way for him to return to the game, and leave this world.

"Yeah, but it not done yet. I have been running some simulation, so in theory, it should work. At least that what the data says" He pointed to the screen on his left, and explaining to Nora who was very sleepy.

"I don't understand how you could read that, its nothing but numbers" She yawned.

"I'm just amazing, that why" he stuck out his tongue "Here let me show you, how this works"He grinned explained to her each step.

"Then all you do is typed this digit and hit these buttons. Now, mind you this is just a simulation program if you wanted to do the real thing you would hit this"He pointed, the keys out to Nora "and then enter. But I have to iron out all the bugs and glitches first. I can't just test it randomly I have to make sure it perfect "

" Wow you're so smart"

"What did you expect? It the Handsome Genius Seven Zero Seven, Luciel Choi" He patted Nora head "Don't worry I'm not leaving yet, probably after the holidays. I want to break the news gentle to your family. I think they like me "

"I'm pretty sure they going to miss you. Its gonna be weird when you're gone."Nora sighed and shook her head"I'll make some hot chocolate and honey butter chips to celebrate ". Seven when back on his computer, testing some of the programs. The hacker fell to his knees as a loud screeching sound echoed in the apartment. Nora covered her ears, dropping the glass mug on the floor.

"Hey Seve-" She ran into the living room, a strange woman stood over the hacker body she smiles with a bit of an accent she said, "Hello my dear puppetmaster".

Soon Nora found herself bound and tied, while the strang woman stood over her "Small and weak. Like a flower like daffodils or a dandelion "The woman as laughed, with Nora struggling in the chair. With both of her hands, legs bound. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream as a rag was stuff in her mouth. The strange woman grabbed Nora Bun and swiped it off with scissors, her once long her fell on the ground. She pulled out a small knife and ran it against Nora skin, just enough to touch but not cut.

"MC?" Luciel came too, calling out for the woman. Long brown hair, light skin, and golden eyes, her voice sounded so sweet as she called him. She was speaking to him in Korean calling his name.

 _"Saeyoung did you missed me?"_ She smiled cutting off more of Nora's hair _"It wasn't the same after you left I missed you._ "The hacker felt as he was on fire, the way she very made him feel weak in one word. He was broken by her strange spell as he saw Nora.

 _"Your not real, you can't be, "_ He said in Korean.

 _"She may have been pulling my strings but I been here all the time. You are mine. All of you, each and every one of one. Forever in the never-ending paradise, I want your love, don't worry we will save your brother over and over haha."_ She smiled cutting off more of Nora's hair.

 _"Leave her alone, stop it!_ "Mc dropped the knife and kicked it to the hacker. He picked up the knife, cutting Nora her bounds.

 _"Oh worried about your little pet. Don't worry I was just grooming her"_ MC scoffed at him.

"She cut my hair, my hair," Nora said in shocked, her hands on each side of her head.

 _"How are you here? Who are you?"_ Seven held Nora close to him as he spoke to MC in Korean leaving Nora confused.

 _"You don't need to know that. The only things that are important are you belong to me. I won! I won! the game !"_ She pulled a small red heart out of her pocket, and squeeze it _"If you don't love me I'll make you love !"._ The hacker collapsed on the ground, pressing his hand on his chest "Aghh!"

"Seven !" Nora sob, knees at his side. His breathing was ragged "Computer, t-the code go!" as he got up.

 _"What do you resisted ?"_ MC crushed the heart in her palm, Seven clenched his teeth in pain as he stood between MC and Nora.

"What are you doing?!" Nora wasn't a fast typer nor was she a hacker. She remembers the digit Seven typed in, mouthing them to herself. Her fingers flew on the had to do something to stop MC, she had to.

"Nora?!" Seven called her "Nora press it! Now!" With that command, she hit the enter key. A loud screeching sound filled the air. Nora covered her ears, Seven fell on the floor.

"NO, No what did you do?!" MC screamed. With one hand she held the small red heart and the other the knife. Seven gasps in pain as he watches helplessly as the blood drip from Nora's shoulder. Mc was laughing with a toothy grin over her victim.

"Seven!"Nora reached for the hacker as her hand faded into a series of numbers and was fading along with two game characters, back to wherever they had come from.

"Nora I'm sorry I'm so sorry " were the last thing to be said in the apartment.

 **_To be continued _**


	15. Chapter 15

**It was inspired by a** You tube **video called mystic messenger congratulations by** sapphrya .It's **a parody on Hamilton congratulation and Truth comic dub by I WILL** Shiobi . **Check it out. What if one of the characters enters the real** world ? **how will they** reacted ? **What will** happen ?

 **This is also a re-edited version there are so** thing **that change and stayed the same so please enjoy**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **Chapter 15 The end?**

Nora awoke, She was in some strange hallway that reminds her of Alice and Wonderland. In nothing but her pajamas and slippers, she walked calling out the hacker name. Nora shoulder throb in pain and hair chopped off she walked. Nora sooner found herself in a throne room, with dolls that resemble characters from mystic messenger laying on the ground.

" I will tell you a story young one"

The doll began to move as the disembodied voice spoke: "Once there was a girl named Rika who was in love with a boy name V".The doll dance around each other, as if it was a puppet show.

"But one day, Rika meet another person named wanted nothing but love. Without realizing it MC had taken something precious from the redhaired child Saeyoung Choi and Rika " As the Saran doll as unknown and V floated to the Mc doll and stood with her.

"Saeyong made a wish that day, to save his beloved brother, no matter the cost"As the Saeyoung doll and Saraen face each other the voice went on "Sarean also made a wish, and so did MC. Forever playing in the endless game "

"Are you the wizard ?" Nora asked as she collected the dolls of RFA, holding them in her arms.

"Yes, I am my child" Nora was confused and most of all scared.

" You are not responsible for these dolls. They sealed their fate " The wizard appeared before her, held his grip on Nora's neck lifting her up to the air. All the dolls fell to the ground, his grip was tight nearly choking her.

"I see your heart desires. Do you want to play too? I'm getting quite bored with this game I think a new story will be more fun?"

"Where Seven ?" She asked.

"You care for him? Why do you want to play the game? Do you want to live your fangirl fantasies? I just would like to know"

"I-I want to help him. It has nothing to do with my fantasies, Look I care about him. Not because he was my favorite character but because of the person he is. It's different now I care for him okay! "

"We could start the game now but you will have given me something in return. An equivalent exchange of sorts. Let makes this deal interesting. I will give you eleven months more or less . Which more than generous since you won't have a reset. Just till the end of the eleven months, you can collect all of the heart of the RFA members and give each of them a satisfying ending . I will end my game for good. But if you fail you will become the new MC losing everything become nothing more then a doll. But if you die in the game you die and I will not bring you back." The wizard pause letting the words sink in.

"I will need something special, hmm your passage home, To never see those you love the most. The life you once had will be fair trade " His grinned extended across his face "For their sake ".

Nora bite her lips, while the wizard spoke "So I'll ask you one more time? Do you wish to play? Once you agree I can't send you back. The life you had will just stop, you will just vanish from that world. And if you fail your beloved family will just find your corpses. Is that what you truly want?"

"No! How could anyone want that! B-But I can't I won't. I can't bear for him to suffer anymore I want to help. If I can win then it would be worth it right. I have to try at least !"

"Determined aren't you?"The wizard chuckled. With a snap of his fingers, Seven return "N-Nora don't arhhhg. Just leave her alone "The wizard squeeze the hacker's heart.

"No No-Nora we're not worth it ahh"He cried out, He didn't want this for end up like him, he screamed hoping his voice would reach her.

"I'm sorry Luciel "She wipes the tears from her face.

"Of course my dear, my you are a selfless one aren't you? Very well Eleanora Selena Vargas, Oh my what a long name you have. For your sake, I hope you survive. If you do win you will have your greatest wish granted whatever that may be. Pick one thing anything and I will give it to you"

" I-I want my phone " The voice laughed at the small woman.

"Okay, well good luck Nora" The hacker mangled to make his way to her and held her closed "Nora I'm sorry I'm so sorry "

"I don't feel good, Luciel " Nora body began to vanish into the air "Luci-" Like that she was dust in the wind she was gone. The tears poured down from his face as he too disappeared.

 **To be continued maybe**

 _So this the end of uninstalled into the real world. Part two is going to be called Reinstalled back into the game. Now Nora is playing the game what will happen?_

 _Thank everyone who supported this story and you all are the best._

 _When I first started this I didn't think I would make it into two parts or even make it past the first five chapters. To be honest I'm so thankful for everyone kind comments and support._

 _So backstory time I original was working on a story at the time which I'm still working on it called "magic cupboard and Coin figure's".It was about the Hetalia fandom sort of an Indian in the cupboard sort of tale. When my OC Nora and her besties Amber use a magic cupboard to bring Hetalia anime figures to life._

 _After browsing on_ you tube _for some inspiration I started to watch Mystic messenger comic dubs. And that how it got started this story_.I _wonder what would happen if seven got stuck in the real world. The wizard thing is something that I thought about after watching a few gameplay of_ cheritz _other games. I recently started_ playing _them_.I _must admit the Wizard in my story is very_ OC ,either way _I can't wait to see ya in the next book._

 _Love HPCA_


	16. Chapter 16

Headphones City Actress I guess this just a note.

Thank you, everyone, for your support and I'm so sorry for not posting for so long. A lot is going on in my personal life so it been crazy but I'm not done writing so there more to come.

Why I decided to rewrite this...

Mainly because I felt the flow of the story needed a facelift. While I did love the way I had ended things.

I wanted to add a few things and change some things. Such as a more developed relationship for Luicel and Nora. I want a story of two people who really don't need each other, but have grown to depend on each other due to the situation at hand. I hope I did that right. There was going to be a new chapter about Amber husband find out the truth about Seven. Where it ended with Nora, Seven and Chirsptoer in a shower. And another chapter about meeting more of Nora family, the whole family.

So if I do post these it would be more of a side story. I felt it would be dragged on too long, and the second book is going to be much longer.

While I love mystic message I want to make MC the villain more than the wizard. Since I feel like Mc is someone who can't really understand emotion or what is meant to be human. At least anymore. I'll probably explain this in the next book ...

Shh Spoilers

Now for the wizard I feel is more of a watcher. This basically for his entertainment, he is just let them run the train. If Nora doesn't fail it won't really matter to him.

Now, what does Nora look like?

Here some of the basic.

 **Nora OC chart**

 **Full name: Eleanora Selena Vargas or just Nora Vargas**

 **Nicknames: Noona (this mainly because her younger brother has trouble saying her name)**

 **Age: 21 at the start, Now 22 at the end of this book.**

 **Height: 4ft.9in or 144.78 cm**

 **Weight:102ibs (She is really a small little thing)**

 **Hair Color & Eye Colors&Skin color: Wavy Black hair mid black, Brown eyes and Tan caramel Skin.**

 **Nationality: Mexican-America or Latina. She is the third generation of immigrants**

 **Religion: Catholicism**

 **Piercings: Ears piercings**

 **Native language: English(American English) and Spanish**

Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next book


End file.
